Discoveries
by ClassicalBrunette
Summary: After Anakin's descent to the Dark Side, but before Order 66, ObiWan Kenobi takes on a new Padawan...one with a knack for trouble. Please R and R! NO SLASH.
1. Prologue

A/N: My first attempt at a fic. Please R & R...thanks muchly! Lucasfilm owns most of this...I own Arryn, Elantra, Anaria, and the bad guys. Please don't sue me. Thanks!

Prologue:

The lightsabers crashed in a blaze of bronze and teal sparks. Eleven-year-old Jedi student Arryn Mindalen gritted her teeth in concentration. She knew that somewhere within the training room, amidst the audience, were two Jedi knights both searching for an apprentice.

After a series of fast attacks and parries, Arryn and her opponent separated to vie for a new tactic. Arryn switched off her teal blade and focused her energy inward to prepare for her next attack. The only sounds in the room were the stirring of the crowd and the barely audible echo of her breathing. Suddenly, she turned and sensed her opponent trying to slink up unnoticed on her right. Arryn shook her head, unimpressed by the move. Arryn ignited her lightsaber and flipped over the cube, leaving it in her opponent's path. It was a tactic she hoped would succeed in mobilizing her opponent, if only for a minute, giving her an opportunity to deal the blow that would end the match.

Unable to see because of a blindfold covering her eyes, Arryn had to rely solely only on the Force. Beads of perspiration dotted her forehead after three hours of non-stop battle. This is getting to be ridiculous, she thought. Her opponent had parried every move that she made. It was as if he or she knew exactly what was going through Arryn's mind. But, then again, she had blocked every move her opponent had tried to use on her. Arryn's impatient side told her to just hurry and finish the match. Her other more reasonable side said to let go of her fatigue and annoyance and finish the exercise with as much grace and skill as when she began. Nodding in agreement to her rational side, she ran forward in offense and was once again locked into battle with her opponent, fighting with renewed agility and speed.

Arryn backflipped onto a railing and quickly deactivated her lightsaber. She was careful not to make a sound and concealed her feelings, trying to remain invisible to her opponent. With all her remaining energy, she expelled her enhanced senses to locate her notably clever adversary. Once she had a fix on a location, she focused as hard as she could to try to remain invisible as she somersaulted through the air to land directly across her adversary. Stunned by the simplicity and precision of the move, Arryn's rival could not parry her attack in time. Arryn brought her lightsaber blade to her adversary's neck and tapped with a searing kiss that ended the Velocity. Had her lightsaber been set to full power, the blow would have been fatal.

"Solah!" Her opponent cried in defeat. Arryn grinned broadly as she recognized the voice. Her opponent was her best friend, Elantra Villa-Neuava. That explains the similarity in fighting styles. No wonder he was able to parry all my moves, she thought as she beamed.

"Velocity to Arryn Mindalen," said the Overseeing Master. "You may remove your blindfolds."

Arryn quickly untied the knot that held her blindfold in place. The lights returned on and she bowed to the crowd out of respect. She turned to Elantra and grinned at him. His brown hair was slightly disheveled from the match, but his dark eyes sparkled in good humour. Arryn and Elantra's other best friend, Anaria Zahn, was sitting in the front row giving them a 'well done' sign. Anaria signaled that she would meet Arryn and Elantra after they had cleaned up.

As the audience filed out, murmuring commentary about the match they had just witnessed, Arryn saw the two Jedi knights, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi, descend the stairs of the viewing area to converse with the Overseeing Master about the details of the Velocity. With a final glance at the two Jedi, Arryn switched their lightsabers back to full power, and followed Elantra to meet with Anaria.

"Master Yoda, you know I have my reasons for not taking another apprentice," said Obi-Wan Kenobi later the same evening. "I am just not ready!"

After having discussed the match with the overseeing Master, Obi-Wan and Siri had individually conferred with Yoda.With an internal sigh from his seat in the Jedi Council chamber, Obi-Wan fixed his gaze above the little green master's head to the sprawling Coruscant skyline surrounding the room, trying to mask the fact that he didn't want to be under the scrutiny of the small, green Jedi Master.

"Trying I am not to force a student upon you. But believe I do that it will be good for you," Yoda said confidently.

Obi-Wan sighed. He trusted Yoda's judgement and did not want to disappoint him, but at the same time realized that he just might have had a point. He acknowledged Yoda's opinion and replied, "Very well. I will consider one."

"Await your decision the Council shall," Yoda replied.

Obi-Wan bowed to the Master and walked out. On the turbolift down to his quarters, Obi-Wan thoughts were occupied on his first apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, who had succumbed to the Dark Side. Of course, there was no guarantee that a new Padawan would turn to the Dark Side, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to take the chance again. When the door opened at his desired level, Obi-Wan felt just as confused as he had before his meeting with Yoda. He had hoped that the conference would somehow provide him with the answers he sought.

If he did take on an apprentice, which student would it be? Elantra Villa-Neuava was incredibly bright. He was the top of all of his classes. But Arryn Mindalen could certainly surpass him at physical training, and she was academically alevel ahead of the students her age. Obi-Wan sighed in confusion. For one of the few moments in his life, Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't know what to do.

"Good match today," said Elantra to Arryn as they walked down the hallway with Anaria, who remained quiet. "I really hope that Siri Tachi takes me as her Padawan. But then again, Obi-Wan Kenobi is one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order, which could also be exciting. I just don't know. But then, he would be good as your Master, too, Arryn." Elantra burbled incoherently as he turned toward her. He noticed she hadn't spoken for quite some time and frowned in concern. "Are you okay? You have been unusually quiet since the Velocity."

Arryn smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I've just been thinking. There are two of us, and two Masters, right?"

"Yes…What's your point?" asked a perplexed Elantra.

"We all know that Obi-Wan Kenobi's first apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, turned to the Dark Side several months ago. Now put yourself in his place. Do you think Obi-Wan would really want to take on a new apprentice right after Anakin turned? I would be surprised if he took anyone as Padawan. Honestly, would either you of take on another apprentice after your first one betrayed you?" said Arryn.

Anaria nodded. "True, but consider this: If he weren't thinking of taking on a new Padawan, he wouldn't have come to your Velocity today."

Arryn thought about it for a moment. "I guess you're right. I'm guessing Siri Tachi will take you as her Padawan, Elantra. She excels at physical training, which is where you need the most work," said Arryn.

"Arryn, I can read you like the back of my hand," said Elantra, carefully considering the situation. "You think I will get chosen as Padawan by Siri and since you believe Obi-Wan won't take on another apprentice, you'll be left all by your self."

Arryn nodded. "Well, yes…you're right. I would be disappointed if you became a Padawan and I didn't."

Elantra laughed at her comment. Arryn didn't waste a second before playfully hitting him in the arm. "Don't make fun of me!" she mockingly cried.

"Sorry," said Elantra, who was still laughing and obviously didn't mean his apology.

Anaria, who had remained serious throughout the exchange, chimed in "How many times do I have to tell you…there is no competition here! Everyone will get chosen in their own time, Arryn."

Arryn returned to the issue at hand. "There's another thing. If I were to even be remotely considered by Obi-Wan, I'd probably be constantly compared to Anakin and I'm not him!"

Elantra rubbed his sore arm and said, "No, you're certainly not!"

Anaria continued. "If you're this concerned, maybe you should talk to Master Kenobi. Tell him what you just told us. It might convince him to take on a Padawan."

Arryn sighed. "At least I don't think I'm Anakin…but then again, the future is always in motion...and besides, this is taking a major shot in the dark. Our speculation could be completely off, and I'd rather not make a fool of myself."

Arryn, Anaria, and Elantra finally reached their quarters.

"I still think you should talk to him," said Anaria.

Elantra shrugged. "Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several hours of pondering over the conversation she had with Elantra and Anaria earlier, Arryn summoned her courage and decided to take their advice. She walked to Obi-Wan's Kenobi's quarters. With a deep breath, she pressed the door chime. The door opened to a well-lit study. Obi-Wan Kenobi sat at his desk, occupied with several texts.

"Master Kenobi… may I speak with you for a moment?" Arryn shyly asked.

Obi-Wan looked up. "Of course."

Arryn looked at her hands. "I understand if you don't take an apprentice. I mean after Anakin..." She paused momentarily and rethought her point. "What I am trying to say is that it is the choices we make that show who we truly are, far more than our abilities. I am not Anakin, and I won't make the same choices that he made. Whatever your decisions is, I know you have your reasons." Arryn quickly turned and ran out before Obi-Wan could say anything.

Siri Tachi, who had heard the entire conversation from the hallway, leaned on the doorway of Obi-Wan's quarters after Arryn left. "You know, that was a pretty powerful statement she made," she said.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at his colleague. "Siri, it's not polite to eavesdrop," he said dryly. "I don't disagree with you. Arryn Mindalen did have a point, but I am curious to hear your opinion. What do you think about this whole situation?"

Siri smiled. "If I remember correctly, Qui-Gon Jinn, your own Master, had an apprentice who turned to the Dark Side…wasn't it Xanatos?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"And yet, Qui-Gon was able to get over his betrayal and took you as his Padawan. You know that Anakin's betrayal was not your fault."

Obi-Wan tried to interrupt, but Siri held up a hand. "Hear me out, Obi-Wan. You've always had trouble concentrating on the here and now. This is one instance where you need to apply that knowledge. Stop living in the past. Look beyond what happened with Anakin. Let the wound heal.

"I know I'm lecturing, but once in awhile, you council members need a good one. I have faith in you. This Order has faith in you. Even Yoda has faith in you, but it would be like pulling teeth to get him to admit it. You know that the Order needs new Jedi now, more than ever with the growing threat of Chancellor Palpatine. These two students didn't have to take the trials to become Padawans. Arryn Mindalen and Elantra Villa-Neuava still have several years until they become too old to get chosen, but they want to serve the Order, which is why they chose to take the trials now. And the only way for them to become Jedi is to be taken as a Padawan. So, whether or not you want my opinion, I say take an apprentice. Think of it as a challenge to better not only your student, but yourself as well. Remember, also, that there is no pressure of fulfilling a prophecy or being "too old" to start training. These are ordinary, talented students, just like we were."

"Thank you for your formidable speech," said Obi-Wan, sardonically. "I can sense that you are anxious to begin choosing and your tirade just now confirmed my suspicions."

Siri grinned. "You know me well. I liked both students for a variety of reasons. Arryn Mindalen is very strong in the physical portion of training, as evidenced by that perdormance in the valocity today. That was strength and speed that..."

Obi-Wan had to intervene before she got carried away. "Siri!"

"Sorry. According to the teaching staff here, both have very high marks in their classes. I'm not sure whom I will take, but one thing is certain, Elantra does need work with physical training," said Siri.

"I agree. Arryn Mindalen has incredible talent with a lightsaber. In some ways, she has more skills than even Anakin. And Elantra does has numerous good qualities too. I was considering Arryn, but I wanted to hear your perspective before I made my decision."

"I think that arrangement works out well. I can work with Elantra on getting physically stronger and you can teach more academic subjects to Arryn."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Then it is settled."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arryn was working on a mathematical computation for one of her classes when the door chimed.

"Elantra, I have told you before, you don't have to knock!" she called from her desk.

She hit the control that opened the door and was surprised to see Obi-Wan Kenobi, instead of Elantra. Arryn got up and quickly bowed her head. "Master Kenobi, I...I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you."

"It is understandable. Please, don't worry." he paused. "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Master Kenobi."

"I was thinking about what you said to me earlier," Obi-Wan said as he and Arryn walked down the hallway of the Jedi Temple. " You did make a point that I had failed to see. You are not Anakin. You are very different from him, and I did not understand that. You are a gifted fighter, with skills that are very rare. He turned to face her. "You have taught me a lesson, Arryn, whether you know it or not. When the Padawan teaches the Master in turn, the partnership is right, which is why I wanted to talk to you. You have shown great strength and skills, but when you came to me earlier, you showed a strong will. It took an extraordinary amount of courage to say what you said, and it is because of those factors that I would be honored to take you as my Padawan learner."

Arryn smiled. She wasn't filled with the pride she had expected to feel, but she was happy in a way that she never knew existed.

Arryn took a deep breath and said, "I accept, Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi."


	2. Some Very Disturbing News

Chapter 1

Three Months Later

Arryn, Elantra, and Anaria were spending their rare free time swimming in the lake at the Jedi Temple. As new Padawans, Elantra, Arryn, and Anaria were kept busy with intensive studies and training.

Arryn pulled off her outer tunic, tossed it on the grass and dived in, following Elantra and Anaria. She swam a few laps and then sighed in content as she floated lazily on her back. "This is wonderful! No lessons, no chores, no training…It's just us and the water." Elantra grinned evilly as he crept up behind Arryn and splashed her.

"Hey! You…you ferrocrete head!" Arryn squealed as she bolted upright, trying to muster as evil an insult as she could possibly manage.

Anaria, nearly a year older than Arryn and six months older than Elantra, shook her curly head at the immaturity of her friends. "You two need to seriously get a life." Elantra shot Arryn a mischievous look. She caught it and grinned in response. When Anaria had her back momentarily turned, Elantra and Arryn coordinated their splashes to hit Anaria at the same time. Her eyes widened in anger at first, and were soon replaced with good humour.

"Oh…you two have asked for it. I am going to get you back for that, you…you ferrocrete heads!"

Arryn rolled her eyes in mock surprise and laughed. "And Anaria thinks we are the immature ones, Elantra."

"I have an idea..." said Elantra. He looked at Anaria and Arryn maliciously.

"Water fight!" they all shouted in unison.

About an hour later, Anaria suddenly ceased her involvement in the water fight. It took several moments before Elantra and Arryn noticed that she had stopping splashing.

"Anaria, what's going on?" asked Arryn.

Anaria nodded and pointed to the catwalk above them. "Remember what you said about having no responsibilities awhile ago? I think you spoke too soon. Look, up on the balcony," said Anaria, pointing. Obi-Wan, Siri, and Anaria's Master, Darsha Assant, were talking in a group. They then headed down the stairs toward Arryn, Elantra, and Anaria.

Elantra groaned quietly. "Oh great, our break is over."

The three Padawans swam toward the shore. They quickly dried off and put their outer tunics on over their swimming tunics as their Masters walked over.

"We are sorry to cut your rest period short, but we have been called on a mission," began Siri. The Padawans shared a grin. "It is imperative that you meet us in the Temple Archives after you have cleaned up.

"Jedi Archivist Jocasta Nu has some disturbing news to report," said Obi-Wan.

The Padawans glanced at each other and hurried to their quarters.

"I wonder what this is all about," asked Elantra as they made their way to the North Wing of the Temple.

"I'm surprised that they gave us something so important for our first mission. It is not very often that three Jedi teams are assigned on the same mission," said Anaria. The trio took the turbolift to the floor that their quarters were on.

"Meet out in the hall when you are done," called Arryn, entering the code to open the door to her quarters. Elantra and Anaria were doing the same, though he was next door and she across the hall.

Arryn opened her trunk and pulled out a fresh tunic. She quickly showered, dressed, and put her wet hair in a single braid. She ran out of her quarters and met Anaria there, all dressed and ready. "Let me guess. 'Ferrocrete head' is a dawdling slowpoke," said Anaria, her bright hazel eyes sparkling facetiously.

A second later, Elantra ran out of his quarters and exclaimed, "I heard that!" The girls rolled their eyes and headed to the main building.

The door to the archives slid open. Arryn, Anaria, and Elantra walked into the massive library that contained thousand of philosophical and historical Jedi records and documents. Jocasta Nu, the archivist, sat at the head of one the conference tables. Arryn, Anaria, and Elantra slid into the vacant seats.

"Padawans Mindalen, Zahn, and Villa-Neuava, I was just telling your Masters that we have received word from the government of an outer-rim planet, Bondori. Many civilians claimed that they have viewed symbols and writing depicting the Sith on public office buildings. Over a month ago, we sent two Jedi to Bondori, but we have not received any communications from them since. We do not want to alarm the people, so this has been rendered a Shadow mission. The populace would certainly be frightened if it was made pubic that six Jedi were present to investigate this matter."

"Information about the Sith and the planet Bondori has been uploaded to your datapads. Our evening meal will be brought up in an hour," said Darsha.

"It says that Bondori joined the Republic less than fifty years ago," announced Elantra some time later. "The planet is divided up into districts and each district appoints a secretary who represents the constituents. There are 10 districts, so there are 10 Secretaries. They act on the Council that advises the Governor, who is the leader of the planet. The Governor is Willis Schualberke and he reports to the Senator, Garith Ballastiodes."

Arryn looked up from her texts. "So…Bondori is essentially ruled by the Senate. Not many planets that I know of are ruled through bureaucracy."

"Bondori is not a typical planet. It doesn't surprise me that their government isn't typical, either," replied Anaria.

"Ah. But you are mistaken, Anaria. The planet is not a defined bureaucracy," Darsha said, overhearing their conversation. "Bureaucracy… is the administration of government through departments that are managed by appointed officials. Bondori is more like a Federation. They have a strong central government and the political sub-units have their say in affairs. Do you understand the difference?"

Anaria nodded.

"This is interesting. Bondori's culture is based around the arts: music, dance, theatre, literature, and visual arts. There aren't many planets these days with cultures that aren't built around politics or technology," added Siri.

After several hours of research on Bondori, Arryn stifled a yawn. Elantra kicked her under the table. "Don't fall asleep," he whispered. "There is still all the Sith information to look over. I heard that there are some good scary stories in the archives." Arryn sat up and grinned to herself. She loved Sith ghost stories. Every generation of initiate at the Temple had stayed up late at night with their friends telling the ancient tales that usually left them frightened to death. Arryn, Anaria, and Elantra had been no exception.

"Master?" asked Arryn. Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad. "Do you believe in the Sith?"

"I didn't when I was your age. I thought them only to be myths designed to frighten young children. But as I grew older, I gained a broader depth of knowledge about the Sith to know that their threat was once very real. But they were a dying culture. They killed themselves off long ago, during the Sith Wars, which were instigated by the hand of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Exar Kun. Their teachings were not destroyed, though. A professor at the University by the name of Murk Lundi studied the Sith to the point that he developed his own group of followers. Professor Lundi had a mental illness and died about ten years ago, taking with him much of the knowledge he had acquired over the years. During the very recent Clone Wars, the Sith were active under the tutelage of Darth Sidious. His students, Darth Tyrannus and Darth Maul are dead now, but unfortunately the Dark Side seduced Chancellor Palpatine, who in turn used his powers to seduce Anakin…"

Obi-Wan paused and Arryn looked away, feeling distraught. How could someone just throw away all of the Jedi teachings to take the easy path? Of course there were times that Arryn needed a break, but the Jedi path was a fascinating one. Arryn would never dream of leaving the Order.

Anaria broke her train of thought. "When I was reading some of the texts on the Sith, I noticed that it kept referring to something called a Holocron. What is a Holocron?"

Obi-Wan looked surprised. "Holocrons are repositories of knowledge and wisdom, holding the teachings and mentalities of great Jedi Knights and Masters. Holocrons transcend the capabilities of data files and holobooks. Those who are disciplined enough to bare power with responsibility can only access them, as they can be used wrongly and can put the user at incredible risk.

"The Sith also use Holocrons, which is what you were speaking of, Anaria. They are sometimes called the infernal devices, because they contain teachings of a powerful evil. The Holocrons bear inscriptions on them in the Sith language. Roughly translated, they read 'In the shadows is where power lies.' The majority of these Holocrons were lost throughout time. Most were destroyed during either the Sith or Clone Wars. The Sith Holocrons have been consulted when they posed a threat to the Jedi. An example of such an instance is during the time when Murk Lundi was teaching about the Sith.

"There are few remaining Sith Sects throughout the galaxy. From the way it sounds, there might be one on Bondori. I want to issue this warning to you, Arryn, Elantra, and Anaria, that the Sith are not to be taken lightly. If you sense anything out of the ordinary I want you to notify Darsha, Siri, or me, because the fate of the people of Bondori could be in your hands. Do you understand?"

Arryn, Anaria, and Elantra all nodded solemnly. They realized the risks that this mission could pose on them. A bell chimed, signaling a ten-minute warning until lights-out.

"All right you three. It is very late and you have a big day tomorrow. Off to bed, Padawans," Siri said. The trio left the archives and walked down the hall toward their quarters.


	3. Treading Too Close

Chapter 2

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Arryn asked as the three Padawans made their way to their quarters.

Elantra shrugged. "In a way, but I am excited, too. As I think about it, I don't think it really is something that should be described that way, though," he said.

"It's our first mission. I think it's reasonable to feel excited." Anaria added.

"Are _you _nervous, Arryn?" Elantra asked.

"Somehow I knew you were going to ask me that." said Arryn.

Elantra smiled wryly.

She shook her head and answered the question. "I wouldn't use 'nervous' to describe how I'm feeling. It's more…worried, I suppose. I'm worried about being so close to the Sith, if they really are on Bondori. They coerced Anakin so easily that I'm afraid it will happen to me, too."

"Arryn, you won't turn to the Dark Side," Elantra said fiercely.

"And don't forget that Darsha made me study the Sith backwards and forwards. I know all about why Anakin turned to the Dark Side. There were multiple reasons behind it, all of which didn't happen at one particular point in time," added Anaria.

"Am I showing any signs of turning?" Arryn asked, her face full of concern.

"No, you aren't. Now stop worrying!" Anaria retorted.

The threesome reached their level.

"I'll see you in the morning," said Arryn, seeming distracted, as she entered her quarters.

Elantra and Anaria stayed out in the hall after Arryn left.

"Anaria, tell me the truth. Is Arryn really…?" He trailed off.

Anaria gave him a look. "Not you, too! You need to believe me. Arryn is not going to turn into a Sith lord!"

"Why do I feel like you are not telling me something?" Elantra said, crossing his arms in disbelief.

Anaria looked down in defeat. "I hate it when you are so perceptive. All right, all right. We all should be a bit apprehensive about the growing threat of the Sith, right?"

"Of course…what are you getting at, Anaria?" asked Elantra, nervously.

"Well, put yourself in Arryn's place. She is probably twice as worried as we are. She has to follow in the "footsteps" of the last Jedi who turned to the Dark Side. I can tell that she is trying to prove to Master Obi-Wan that she _isn't_ Anakin."

"Does Master Obi-Wan know?" asked Elantra

"I doubt it. I'm not even sure if Arryn is conscious of it. You and I have known Arryn the longest and that is why I am telling you this. Swear that you won't mention it to anyone."

"I swear I won't."

"Good. I've really been thinking about this and maybe we should be a little more supportive of her. This is probably hard to go through, even if it is subconscious."

"Undoubtedly."

"I'm glad we agree. Thanks, Elantra." Anaria said.

Elantra turned crimson. "You're welcome," he muttered. The main lights went out and the Temple corridor was lit only with the dim glow rods that were mounted next to each door.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get some rest. Good night, Elantra."

"Night, Anaria."

The lights were out, but Arryn was not the least bit tired. She sat on top of her sleep-couch and stared at the skyline of Coruscant that was bustling with traffic even at the late hour.

Arryn sighed. She had a foreboding feeling that this mission would have a profound effect on her. The Sith were something she had thought about every day since she became a Padawan.

The truth was that Arryn was afraid. She was afraid that she would come in contact with the Sith, the very beings that haunted her. Arryn wondered that if she did come to face them, would she have the courage to face them? Or would take her and manipulate her, like they had done to Anakin?

Arryn got up and walked over to her desk. She switched on the lamp and opened her datapad. She connected to the Holonet, the galaxy's online source for information. Arryn typed in "Sith Legends" and waited while the server was contacted.

Arryn was good with computers. She had learned at an early age that they were good for bringing the galaxy together. Computers were surprisingly easy to use, once Arryn understood the fact that they were incredibly stupid machines that were programmed to follow simple instructions.

Of course Obi-Wan knew about her computer skills, but Arryn did not know the extent to which he knew how she used them. Obi-Wan could sense a shift in an emotion or thought faster than the blink of an eye. But Arryn also had her own perceptions. She, even after three months of lessons and training with him, had not told her Master her two greatest fears: heights and reading.

Arryn only had one memory of her parents. When she was small on Alderaan, she had heard them say that those who were not educated had little chance of success in the galaxy.

When she discovered that she had problems reading, she was scared of what people would think of her. She had unearthed her problem at the age of three. Since then, she had taught herself to cope with her problem. It took a great deal of time, but Arryn could read actual documents and texts. Her fascination with computers had helped her develop more comprehensive reading skills. She could navigate computers with relative ease, but reading the actual text took much longer.

The datapad beeped with results and Arryn came out of her momentary reverie. She scrolled through the findings. Several students at a University had put together a project on the Sith. She leafed through the information, but found nothing that she had not heard from Obi-Wan's lesson. Arryn paused before continuing with the rest of the information.

This is the very thing that Anakin did. He studied the Sith.

With a quick shudder, Arryn exited and shut her datapad with an unnecessarily loud snap.

I can't believe I was so stupid! Arryn thought. I worry about whether or not I will turn to the Dark Side and yet I look for the very thing that could lure me there. I am such a hypocrite!

Arryn walked over to her sleep-couch and sighed.

I won't ever go looking for the Sith or Dark Side again. I'm treading too close.

Arryn suddenly realized that she would have a serious disadvantage during the mission if she were tired. She rolled over and slowly fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. On Their Way

Chapter 3

Arryn woke up the next morning feeling slightly rested. The Coruscant sky was still dark in the early morning. She showered, dressed, and met the Jedi team in the Temple Quartermasters. Siri and Elantra were the only other Jedi present.

"Good morning." Arryn said, sounding far more cheerful then she felt. Siri smiled back and continued checking her survival kit. Arryn grabbed her pack from the rack and opened it. She took out several food and energy capsules and clipped them to her utility belt. She made sure she had her comlink and aquata breather stowed and put a package of protein cubes in her pack. Obi-Wan, Darsha, and Anaria came in a few minutes later.

"Our transport will be here in a few moments. Before we get on board, we need to talk," Obi-Wan said, addressing the Padawans. "Bondori is on the Outer Rim, which means that it will take us about two days to get there." Darsha looked at Obi-Wan, who nodded at her to continue.

"It is imperative that you keep up your studies during the journey. For an interesting switch, we thought that training time should be spent with a Master other then your own. So, today Arryn will be with me, Elantra with Obi-Wan, and Anaria with Siri."

"I will work with you, Arryn and Anaria, on physical training during our journey," said Siri. "Darsha will teach the academics, and Obi-Wan will teach meditation."

"I want to reiterate that if any of you hear or see anything regarding the Sith, that you tell one of us immediately," Obi-Wan continued. "Even the most trivial thing could mean life or death for the people of Bondori." Arryn, Anaria, and Elantra all chorused their understanding.

Their transport was a sleek Sienar Systems Corellian Corvette, most likely on extended loan from the Senate. Master Yoda met the Jedi team on the landing platform. He handed the Jedi a datacard.

"Once aboard the ship, access this card, you must. Important information it contains." Obi-Wan accepted the card. "Thank you, Master Yoda. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, too," Yoda said as he watched the six Jedi board the ship.

Arryn stood at the bridge of the ship, with her arms tensely clasped behind her back as she stared into the viewport.

"Space seems so different from this perspective." Arryn murmured.

Anaria, sitting at the navigation console, smiled. "I know exactly what you mean. It seems so much…bigger and more spectacular than just seeing it at night on Coruscant."

Arryn walked over to Anaria's station. "So what exactly are you doing?" Arryn asked, sitting down next to Anaria.

"I'm calculating our first jump to hyperspace. Darsha said we will start training after our first jump." Arryn nodded, just as Elantra wandered in.

"So here you are!" he exclaimed. "What is going on?"

Anaria and Arryn answered in unison, "Hyperspace calculations." The three Padawans shared a much-needed laugh. The seriousness of the mission had affected them.

"Elantra, you're tense. Just relax!" Anaria chided.

Elantra smiled. "Oh, so are you my Master now?"

Anaria turned and glared at him. "No, but sometimes I feel dangerously close to becoming one."

"Would you two just stop it?" Arryn cried.

The two bickering Padawans pointed to each other and shouted, "I didn't start it!"

Arryn folded her arms and put on her most mature face. "At least you agree on something. Neither of you started it. How Jedi-like is it to throw tantrums at one another?"

Both Anaria and Elantra laughed. "Arryn, you are such a hypocrite!" Elantra said.

"I wish I had something to throw at you," replied Arryn, grinning.

Several minutes later they were on their way. The stars flew by the viewport.

"It's…incredible," Anaria breathed. Elantra nodded in agreement. He looked over at Arryn, sitting on the chair next to Anaria.

"Hey Anaria, look at Arryn." Anaria turned to see what Elantra was talking about. Arryn looked positively puzzled.

"What? What are you looking at?" Arryn asked.

Anaria's eyes grew wide. "You have the most perfect posture. It's incredible! You look like a Queen or something!"

Arryn twisted around to see. "It's how I always sit," she said, looking incredulous. "I don't see what the big deal is."

Anaria, still amazed, stood frozen, looking at Arryn. Elantra shook his head. "You are so weird," he said, laughing.

The door to the bridge opened and Obi-Wan, Darsha, and Siri walked in.

"Good, you are all here." Siri said, smiling. "Are you ready to begin, Anaria?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Bye!" Anaria called, trailing after Siri.

Darsha smiled. "Come on, Arryn." Arryn bit her lower lip, shook her head in amusement and followed Darsha out.


	5. Some Lessons

Chapter 4

Darsha's "classroom" was a space about the size of Arryn's quarters at the Jedi Temple. It was sparsely furnished. It contained a large table and several chairs of different designs.

Darsha sat in a chair at the end of the table. Arryn found a chair next to her and sat down. "I bet you are wondering what the datacard Master Yoda gave to us contains," Darsha said. Arryn nodded. "Well then, let's find out." Darsha put the card into the access slot at the end of the table. The time that it took for the card to load gave Arryn a chance to study Darsha Assant.

Darsha had been nearly murdered by the Sith Apprentice, Darth Maul, fifteen years ago. She had a long scar that ran from the middle of her thumb, up her wrist to her elbow as a reminder of the mercilessness of the Sith.

Everything about Darsha was simple and uncluttered. She was in her early thirties and wore the uniform Jedi tunic, pants, and cloak with accents of navy blue. She stood at about five foot three and was very slim. Her hair was dark brown and fell just below her shoulders. She wore it unadorned with ornaments. Darsha's eyes were a deep, rich brown that was warm and inviting. Arryn smiled. She had heard the infamous tales of Darsha legendary kindness. Arryn had to agree. Just by spending several minutes with her, she had decided that Darsha definitely had the appearance of one of the kindest people she had ever met.

The holoprojector in the middle of the table sprang to life and projected the image of the planet Bondori.

"Is this a geography lesson?" Arryn asked, trying to decide what to make of the image.

"Yes, it is. We will cover a little history and politics as well," Darsha said with a grin. Even though she found politics a bore, it was better than spending the time writing a research report on the planet.

"We will go further in depth than with what we talked about in the archives." Darsha paused, pulling her datapad out of its pouch. "So, where do you want to start?" Darsha asked.

"Geography, I think. It would be odd just walking on a strange planet, with no idea about the land."

Darsha laughed. "Right you are. Bondori is a planet that is similar to the infamous planet of Naboo. It has grassy plains, two major oceans, and many smaller lakes, rivers, and streams. There are a total of nine small continents, but this is where we will be going," she said, pointing to the largest continent on the holographic image of the planet.

"What covers the minority of the continent?"

"Small villages, fields, and a small forest of Kaha trees."

The lessons continued for another several hours. Arryn discovered all kinds of new and interesting information about the planet that they were going to visit. One thing still bothered her.

"Why would the Sith choose such a remote planet in the Outer Rim to resurface on?" She asked, her face showing confusion.

"That is an excellent question. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure- was it just a random choice?"

"Not quite, Arryn. You were right that Bondori is remote. Wouldn't you agree that it is a perfect place for the Sith to resurface if they want to cause mayhem without fully exposing themselves to the galaxy?"

Arryn nodded. "That makes sense."

Darsha looked at the chronometer on the table. "Time certainly does fly. How about we call it quits for the day? I bet Siri and Obi-Wan are finishing up now. We can have the evening meal and get to sleep early tonight. We will need as much strength as possible for this mission and having six overtired Jedi definitely would not help the situation." Darsha added, grinning as she put her datapad and datacards away.

Darsha and Arryn left the room and headed for the bridge. Obi-Wan and Elantra were already there. Elantra sat at the navigation console, and Obi-Wan stood behind him, giving directions.

"I think Elantra is getting a lesson in piloting." Darsha whispered to Arryn in amusement. Arryn giggled. Elantra turned to see Darsha and Arryn standing in the doorway.

"We were done early, so Master Obi-Wan volunteered to show me how the ship works. Stop staring, Arryn." Elantra said.

Arryn shook her head and muffled her laugh. "Sorry." She wandered over to watch.

"This is the connection port to the hyperdrive unit. If ever there were an emergency, you could use the connection to eject the unit." Obi-Wan explained to the Padawans. "This is how you check the internal combustion systems."

"Master, how do you know so much about mechanics?" Arryn asked, frowning.

Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice with a small grin on his face. "I learned the basics from various classes and from Qui-Gon, and believe it or not, the rest I picked up from being around Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled. "And don't ask where he learned it. I preferred to turn a blind eye."

The bridge door opened and Siri and Anaria walked in.

Anaria walked over to them and proclaimed energetically, "I have never worked so hard in my life! Arryn, you'll be in for a treat tomorrow."

Arryn smiled. "Good. I look forward to the challenge."


	6. A Revealing Evening

Chapter 5

"Master, what was your first mission?" Elantra asked as the six Jedi ate evening meal together.

Siri cocked her head slightly, as if lost in memory. "I was eleven years old, I believe. It was a joint mission with Obi-Wan." Arryn looked at her Master, who was watching the story progress with amusement. "Obi-Wan and I, along with our Masters, Qui-Gon Jinn and Adi Gallia were sent to Kegan to test a child, Lana, for Jedi potential. Her parents had contacted the Jedi and we were dispatched to bring her to the Temple, if that was their wish.

"The people of Kegan were isolated from the rest of the galaxy. Our Masters told us to explore their culture, but we were mistaken as native Keganites and they believed us to be truant. The children of Kegan attended the 'Learning Circle,' a facility where they were taught that essentially Kegan was the center of the galaxy and that every other world was savage and dangerous. Being young and impetuous, Obi-Wan and I were uncooperative and got into quite a bit of trouble. And to add to the situation, Obi-Wan and I did not get along with each other. He was always logical and thought clearly, even in times of great peril. I was straightforward and incredibly verbal. I had great difficulty recognizing my weaknesses and I was insistent that everything had to be done my way."

"Your personalities have really changed since you were younger!" said Arryn.

Siri looked at Obi-Wan and grinned. "I don't know about that…" Everyone laughed. Siri continued, "For not cooperating, Obi-Wan and I were sent to the Re-Learning Circle where security was so tight that we weren't even allowed communication with anyone. We wore sensory-deprivation suits that fed us lies about Kegan, the galaxy, and worst of all for me, the Jedi Order. I was anxious to fight it, but I realized that I had to control my impulses. Several days later, Obi-Wan and I escaped. And obviously, we became friends, although it took time and several more joint missions for us to build that trust."

"I always thought that you were friends from the start," said Arryn.

Siri smiled. "In a way, Obi-Wan and I are like you and Elantra. We strongly disagreed on just about everything, but once we were able to see past the tough façades of immaturity, we became friends."

Arryn and Elantra grinned at each other.

"Master Darsha, how do you fit into this picture?" Elantra asked.

Darsha smiled. "I was the quiet one. I hardly interacted with the other students at the Temple because I was timid. Obi-Wan and Siri had friends their friends Bant and Garen Muln, and I had my studies. I engulfed myself in texts, trying to shelter myself from the harsh realities of adolescence.

"When I was eighteen, I was given the honor to take the trials to become a Jedi Knight. To make a long story short, my mission went awry." Darsha grew quiet, lost in a horrible memory. She took a deep breath and continued. "I ended up facing the malignant Sith Lord, Darth Maul, who nearly killed me. I was incredibly lucky to escape with my life." She had difficulty finishing her sentence. "My Master, Anoon Bondara, was not as fortunate."

No one spoke. They all felt deep remorse for Darsha to have to live through such an ordeal at only eighteen years of age. The Padawans all exchanged a glance that simply said we will talk about this later. Anaria looked at Darsha with deep sympathy. "That must have been a terribly frightening experience," she said, breaking the silence.

Darsha gave her apprentice a compassionate look. "Yes, it was. I hope that none of you will have to experience anything like it." Darsha replied, looking dismal.

The three apprentices finished eating and excused themselves.

"Is now a good time to talk about what happened at the evening meal?" asked Elantra, as they walked out.

"Shhh!" exclaimed Anaria and Arryn in unison.

"Not now. Wait until we are in our quarters. Master Darsha doesn't like to talk about what happened and I don't want to make her upset." Anaria added. They arrived at the quarters that Arryn and Anaria were sharing. Two bunks were stacked on top of one another. A table filled the adjoining wall with Anaria's survival kit open and the contents strewn upon it. Arryn turned the room's lone chair backward and sat cross-legged on it. Anaria lay on the bottom bunk and Elantra sat on the floor between them.

"Did you know what had happened to Master Darsha?" asked Arryn after a moment's silence.

Elantra shook his head. Anaria nodded slowly. "She mentioned it once, but today was the first time I have ever really heard her talk about it. She told me that it brings back too many unpleasant memories."

Arryn nodded. "I'm just surprised she told us at all. I'm surprised they all told us those things."

"I know! I have never heard the story about how Master Siri and Obi-Wan met before," added Elantra. "Why do you suppose the first time we get out of the Temple, they open up to us like that?"

Arryn shrugged. "An older master, Thracia Cho Leem, I believe, said that 'getting out of the Temple shows its benefits.' I suppose this is one of those benefits."

"The closer that we get to Bondori, the weirder I feel," said Elantra, changing the subject. "I think it is being so close to the Dark Side."

"And that must be one of the disadvantages to a mission," added Anaria, "because I don't feel normal, either."

"And what, may I ask is normal for you?" retorted Elantra, whose usually sarcastic comments were replaced by a tone suggesting exhaustion. Anaria narrowed her eyes at him.

"But most missions don't have anything to do with the Sith," interrupted Arryn to avoid an oncoming squabble.

"True. I guess it is a disadvantage to this mission," replied Anaria thoughtfully.

Elantra yawned. "I think I am going to head to bed. I'm pretty tired after today and I need energy for tomorrow."

A tiny smile escaped from Arryn's lips. "I think we all do."

"Good night."

"Night."

Arryn walked Elantra to his quarters while Anaria finished unpacking. "You must admit, we've had a pretty interesting day," he said.

She nodded. "Definitely."

Elantra turned to her. "You know something, I'm really glad we are all together for this first mission. There is nothing like sharing it with friends."

Arryn smiled. "I know exactly what you mean." She looked down. "So…I guess I will see you tomorrow."

He nodded back. "Good night, Ary."

"Night, 'Lantra."

Arryn walked slowly back down the hall, lost in thought from the adventurous day.

I hope you don't mind that I took the top bunk." Anaria said, leaning over the railing as Arryn came in.

"Sure. I can't stand the height anyway." Arryn clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had said. Arryn was mortally ashamed of her fear. One of the first lessons she'd learned as a Padawan was to watch what she said in times of immense fatigue. Besides Anaria, no one else knew of her fear of heights and Arryn hoped it would stay that way.

Anaria turned from where she lay on the bed. "You are afraid of heights?"

Arryn turned away from her, red-faced from embarrassment.

"You are the last person I'd expect to have a fear of heights."

"Anaria…"

"That is too funny! I can't wait to-"

"Anaria, please, don't tell anyone about this. Promise!"

"Okay, okay, I promise."

Arryn turned back to Anaria. "Thanks."

Anaria smiled. "That's what friends are for."


	7. Evil Assembles

Chapter 6

A cloaked figure ran down one of the side streets of Bondori. He was late, and he knew it. His Master wouldn't be pleased.

When he reached an abandoned sector, he shuddered in the night. He ran to the door of an old apartment. The door slid open with a loud clang. The figure winced at the unnecessary noise.

"You're late," reverberated a voice from inside the apartment.

"I know, Master. Please forgive me. It won't happen again."

The figure took off his cloak and ran his hands through his short blonde hair.

"Well, Coram, did you get what I asked for?"

The figure smiled as he walked into the main room. "Yes, Master Arriette. I received the information, just as you had ordered. The Jedi believed the story that Governor Schualberke sent them. Several teams will be arriving within the next day or two, obviously as backup for the two that we destroyed."

"Good. We will be ready for them. Master Emory Tiana and his apprentice, Annika Lia will be joining us shortly. We will crush these Jedi, just as we crushed their predecessors."

"Yes, Master."

The door chimed.

"At least they are on time, "said Coram's Master, giving him a pointed look. The door opened. In the dim lighting, Coram could barely make out the two figures that entered the room.

"Arriette, it is a pleasure to see you again." The taller of the figures pulled back his hood. "May I introduce my apprentice, Annika Lia." Annika took off her hood. She looked about three years younger than Coram with long blonde hair pulled back from her face.

"Pleased to meet you," said Annika in lightly accented Basic.

Annika's Master, Emory Tiana, was in his mid to late thirties. He had the same blonde hair that Annika had, but his eyes were a shade of grey, as opposed to Annika's green eyes.

"Senator Ballastiodes has scheduled a meeting with us." Arriette stated.

"At this late hour?" Coram blurted. Arriette shot him a warning look. "The Senator will reveal the next stage of our plan. He and his colleague, Governor Willis Schualberke, have discussed it at great lengths." Coram smiled. He could sense the dark victory close at hand. And he was ready for it.


	8. Bad Dreams

Chapter 7

She was in eternal darkness. The long tunnel stretched farther than she could see. She turned, sensing a figure nearby. But she saw no one. Then a maroon lightsaber ignited. Cold sweat trickled down her back and raspy breathing echoed in the tunnel. With startling realization, she knew the figure. Darth Vader.

When Vader spoke, it sent chills down her spine. "Arryn Mindalen. I have been waiting for you. You can sense me in your dreams. You feel the burden I have laid on you. You struggle, knowing that Anakin Skywalker was Obi-Wan's last apprentice. You walk in his footsteps. Join me and I will end this fear!" His voice grew soft, as if trying to be friendly. "You do want that pain to end don't you? You know it is the right path! Together we will serve the Emperor. Obi-Wan Kenobi holds you back from your true potential! Let your anger go and I will show you the power of the Dark Side!"

"No!" she cried in agony. "I won't!" Arryn mentally blocked out the pain that Darth Vader was emitting and searched the figure of evil, looking for even a faint glimpse of the boy he once was. "Anakin, how could you betray the whole order? You turned your back on the very people-"

"I am no longer Anakin Skywalker," Vader interrupted. "And the Jedi are weak."

"I have read your journals-you loved training! You loved everything about becoming a Jedi! What changed?"

"You are idling for time. If you will not accept my offer, then you too will be destroyed."

Arryn's hand subconsciously went to her lightsaber. "So may it be." In a flash, her lightsaber was drawn. Vader attacked. Arryn had to work her hardest to parry blow after blow. One simple mistake could mean sudden death for her.

"Do not forget, we have the same teacher. Your technique and mine are nearly identical. I know what moves you are about to make." Arryn said, gritting her teeth in misery as Vader attacked and lightly singed her arm.

"Foolish words. You are stalling," Vader growled.

Vader was right. Arryn was stalling because she was tiring. They both knew it. She tapped into her reserves of energy and focused on her task. But her muscles were weakening and she knew she couldn't hold out much longer. The flooring of the cave was rough and loose roots rose from the ground. In her fatigue, she stumbled upon one of them and cried out. The last thing she saw before the blackness hit was a crimson lightsaber striking at her neck…

Arryn screamed. She sat up in her bunk on the ship, gasping for air. Anaria's leaned over the railing of the bunk above her.

"Are you okay? You sounded as if you were dying!" Anaria said, her face full of concern.

Arryn nodded. "I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Anaria asked gently as she climbed down to sit on Arryn's bunk.

Arryn took a deep breath. "I was in a tunnel or cave or something. It was really dark and cold. Then I sensed a presence behind me. And it was Darth Vader. He said that I belonged to the Dark Side and that if I didn't willingly succumb, then he would kill me."

Anaria gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't worry. You won't turn to the dark side! It was just a dream. You are probably feeling anxiety over the mission. I'm not sleeping well either. Don't worry about it, Arryn."

Arryn gave a small smile. "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Are you okay now?" Anaria asked. Arryn nodded in response. "Okay, well I'm going back to bed."

"I'm sorry for waking you up. Good night." Arryn said. There was no reply. Arryn sighed in the darkness. After that terrible ordeal, there was no way she could get back to sleep. It was going to be a long night.

Arryn got out of bed several hours later. She showered and dressed before anyone else was awake. She poked around the ship in restless curiosity and settled in front of a large view port overlooking the stars for meditation. She didn't get very far when she sensed a presence behind her. "Good morning, Master," she said.

"You look tired," Obi-Wan said to Arryn, arching an eyebrow.

The Padawan gave a little shrug of lethargy. "I didn't sleep very well."

It was hardly news to Obi-Wan. "Because of your nightmares?" Arryn was surprised that he knew, but didn't show the emotion.

"I don't know why they haunt me," Arryn answered.

"There are numerous reasons behind nightmares, "Obi-Wan said. "There is hardly reason for disheartenment."

"But are these more than dreams…" Arryn started to say, but she stopped and sighed.

"Or are they premonitions?" Obi-Wan said, smiling gently as he recalled a similar conversation with Anakin several years earlier. "Arryn, not every dream is a vision or mystical connection. Some dreams are just…dreams and even Jedi have dreams, Padawan. They will pass in time. Don't worry."

Arryn nodded, still somewhat unconvinced. She shrugged it off and followed Obi-Wan to the bridge where he looked at the location monitor.

"It appears we are closer to Bondori than first anticipated. We will be there in less than six hours."

"Six hours? Is that good?" asked Arryn.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. It means that we have more time to locate the Sith. But you should concern yourself more with meditating then on our travel time," he said, a stern look on his face. "Siri should be awake soon and she will want to get started quickly."

"Yes, Master," said Arryn. She left the bridge and headed to a small alcove off of the main chamber. She sat down and focused her energy. Arryn tensely repeated a breathing exercise for nearly an hour until she was interrupted by Elantra, who informed her that Siri was awake and waiting for her in the makeshift training room. Arryn nodded and left.


	9. Arrival

Chapter 8

"Good morning," said Siri as Arryn entered the training room.

"Hi." Arryn stood somewhat timidly in the doorway. "What are we doing today?"

Siri looked up and smiled. She grasped a clip in her teeth and wound her long hair into a spiral. Instead of it being her natural blonde, Siri had dyed her hair brown for a previous undercover mission and had decided to keep the color change for a time. "Well, I was going to show you some of the Bondori fighting styles. I thought it would be an interesting way to incorporate the Bondorian culture into some physical activity."

Arryn nodded, liking the sound of what Siri had planned.

"The Bondori people fight with an incredible grace, as if doing a dance with their opponent." Siri showed a hologram with two Bondori warriors reenacting a famous battle. "Notice how they keep a strong center and how graceful it appears?" The projector clicked off.

"There are five basic attacks and parries. Before I show them to you, lets warm up," said Siri. Arryn did enough sit-ups and stretches that she was warm before she had even started on the combat lessons. Arryn didn't mind in the least. At the Temple, she was accustomed to an intense warm up. Arryn was at the top of her class in the physical portion of her training. She spent much of her free time practicing the technique and skills from classes and could easily beat any of her classmates. Siri, one of the strongest Knights at the Temple, showed each attack and parry stance and made Arryn repeat them until they perfectly matched the ones shown on the holoprojector. Three hours later, Arryn was given a short break. Anaria and Elantra were right. Siri Tachi was a very hard teacher. When her break was over, Arryn and Siri practiced each attack and parry with lightsabers. They put the movements into drills and practiced against each other. Siri was incredibly strong, but Arryn was able to keep up.

The door to the makeshift training room opened and Obi-Wan walked in. "We are landing in thirty standard minutes."

Siri stood up from her lunged attack position and casually switched off her lightsaber. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. We just finished. Your Padawan has quite an attack," said Siri. "She was a formidable opponent." Obi-Wan gave Arryn a rare smile and she turned crimson as she deactivated her lightsaber and followed the two Jedi to the bridge where the rest of the team was assembled.

Once on the bridge, Arryn stared intently at the viewport as the ship exited hyperspace and Bondori came into view.

"It's…lovely!" She breathed in awe.

Bondori was a rich sky blue. Several areas of green were visible in the massive oceans, but seemed incredibly tiny in the enveloping blueness. As they neared the atmosphere of the planet, the ship shuddered as its shields held through the rocky descent. When the hazy glow finally cleared, the landscape below was visible. The continent bore the appearance of a smooth carpet of long grasses. As the ship neared the city, the greenery became sparse, but never fully disappeared. The city of Bondor slowly appeared with buildings becoming more and more prominent. The center of Bondor was built around an elaborate, several hundred meters high fountain.

"That must be the Fountain of Knowledge," said Darsha, who was standing beside Arryn. "It is famous throughout the galaxy because many planets contributed to its structure, marking the unity between Bondor and the rest of the galaxy."

Massive waterfalls spanned around one side of the city, giving the ambience of beauty, even in the crowded city.

"This is Bondori landing control. Please identify yourself," came a voice over the intercom.

Obi-Wan answered, "This is the cruiser Nova requesting docking permission."

A momentary pause came. "You are cleared to land. Please proceed to the following coordinates." Arryn watched as Siri and Obi-Wan smoothly landed the ship at one of the bays in the spaceport.

"Are we going to be met by one of the people here?" Anaria asked.

"Yes. Governor Ballastiodes has arranged for a guide to take us to our quarters on the planet," said Darsha.

"When do we get to see the Sith inscriptions on the buildings?" asked Arryn, joining the conversation.

"We will see them later on tonight. We will use the day to acquaint ourselves with the territory and the people. We will decide our next course of action after we see the inscriptions," replied Obi-Wan. He changed the subject. "Gather your packs and we will meet our guide."


	10. Strange Predictions

Chapter 10

Arryn grabbed her pack and followed Obi-Wan down the ramp to where a cloaked figure was waiting.

"I am Emory Tiana," said the figure, removing his hood. "Senator Ballastiodes and Governor Schualberke sent me to show you around the city."

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. These are my colleagues, Darsha Assant and Siri Tachi and their Padawans, Anaria Zahn and Elantra Villa-Neuava. This is my Padawan, Arryn Mindalen," said Obi-Wan, placing a hand on Arryn's shoulder.

"We should move quickly. Daybreak is approaching and you must stay as undercover as possible. Please follow." Emory said, walking briskly ahead. Arryn made a face at his abrupt temperament. Obi-Wan caught it and threw his Padawan a mild warning glance. Arryn looked down, subdued by the chastisement. "Sorry," she mumbled.

The Jedi followed Emory Tiana into the city as the sun was rising. "I hope you do not traveling by foot. We discourage the use of technology here, though we do have the capability."

Arryn didn't mind. Obi-Wan had taught her that the slower pace was best for observation. She marveled at the lush foliage that adorned the various buildings and left a pleasing fragrance in the air. One building in particular caught her eye in the governmental sector. It was held up by four crystalline pillars and seemed to be hundreds of meters high.

"Look at the size of that thing!" said Elantra to no one in particular.

They passed an open-air market where merchants were busy cleaning their stalls in preparation for the day ahead. Banners and pennants glittered against the sparking sky.

"It's a paradise," said Arryn, gazing at her surroundings.

Arryn noticed a colorful booth as they walked though the market. The woman who sat behind the aesthetic display grabbed her arm as she walked by. Her eyes grew wide. "You! I have seen you in my dreams! You are the one destined to do great things!" She exclaimed in a mysterious voice.

"Who, me?" asked Arryn, looking both confused and in awe.

The woman nodded, her countless jewels jangling. "A strong future you have before you, little one, filled with great triumphs. But something ails you. You are plagued by a dark one, are you not?" Arryn didn't trust the stranger and said nothing, though she was surprised at the accuracy of the woman's auguries. She noticed she was falling behind the group who was moving farther and farther away.

"I have to go. I'm sorry!" she called over her shoulder as she raced to catch up with the others.

"A strong future, eh?" said Elantra mockingly when Arryn caught up to him.

Arryn smiled. "You know, Elantra, it's not polite to eavesdrop."

"Who said I was eavesdropping?" came his rhetoric reply.

Arryn rolled her eyes. "Do us all a favor and grow up."


	11. The Plan

Chapter 11

"Coram! Are you listening to me?" Arriette's sharp remark brought Coram out of his momentary daydream.

"What?"

"I said, with Master Tiana gone to lure the Jedi, his apprentice Annika Lia, will be staying with us."

Coram nodded. "That's fine."

"Good. Senator Ballastiodes wants an update on the progress of the mission. Find Annika and tell her to report back here for the transmission."

"Yes, Master Arriette."

These pathetic Jedi are weak, thought Coram as he searched for Annika. They have no idea what power lies in the Dark Side.

He found Annika in a training room. She was battling against four assassin droids. She saw him standing in the doorway and stopped.

"That's pretty advanced work you are doing," said Coram. Annika shrugged. "It never hurts to push yourself. Is there something you want?"

"Master Arriette called for us. The Senator requests an update on our Mission. The transmission should be arriving from Coruscant at any time."

"All right. I will be there in a minute."

Annika ignited her lightsaber and sliced through the droids in one graceful move.

"Okay, I'm done." She said.

"I take it I should be impressed," said Coram.

Annika shrugged again. "I always finish what I start."

"This mission is getting better and better, wouldn't you agree?"

"The Jedi are so foolish that they cannot even sense that they're walking right into our trap. This mission is ridiculously easy. I don't understand why two teams were even needed."

Coram's comlink sounded. He picked it up. "Yes, Master?"

"Where are you?" asked Arriette. "The transmission is arriving!"

"I am with Annika. We are on our way."

"Good."

Annika and Coram entered the dark receiving chamber and knelt with Arriette as the holographic forms of Bondori governor Willis Schualberke, Senator Garith Ballastiodes, and his Senatorial aide, Mai Lyn materialized in front of them.

"Report!" Ballastiodes barked.

Arriette stood. "The Jedi have landed, Senator. There are three teams on the planet."

Governor Schualberke stepped forward. "Arriette, what is the situation with Emory Tiana? Is he with the Jedi?"

"Yes. The Jedi will 'view' our alleged disfigurement later today. Emory and I, along with our apprentices, will be waiting for them."

Ballastiodes spoke again. "I want to make it clear that your mission here is to probe the Jedi to gain as much information about their Order as you can. Leave the Jedi intact, unless absolutely necessary. Need I remind you that the last group of Jedi's unnecessary execution caused great disarray for me?"

Arriette looked down. "No, Senator."

"Continually update Mai Lyn with the results of the mission. I will check in with her. I will put bounties on the Jedi's heads when I find them."

"Bounties, Senator?" asked Arriette.

"Money for Jedi is killing two birds with one stone. I dispose of the Jedi-and eventually receive profit from doing so."

The transmission ended abruptly. Annika asked, "I thought the employer was supposed to pay the bounty hunters. How will Senator Ballastiodes profit from them?"

Arriette answered, "Because the bounty hunters are from Bondori, they must pay a tax for every bounty they collect on. Naturally, that portion goes directly back to the Senator."

The room was silent until Coram asked, "So what do we do now?"

Arriette sighed. "We will leave for the Underground Fortress. Emory will meet us there once he has the Jedi in custody. I have heard that there is an excellent torture system there. If the Jedi do not willingly talk, we will just make them."

"How does it work?

"There is a device that can sense a person's fears. Then we will exploit that fear. It can sense an average person's fears in less than a minute. I expect it will take longer with a Jedi, but still, that should be no problem."

Coram grinned. "Splendid."


	12. First Discovery

Chapter 12

Arryn suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What? What is it?" asked Elantra, noting the concern on her face.

She turned to face him. "You didn't sense it?" Elantra shook his head.

"I felt something; a wave in the Force. I've felt uneasy since we landed, but I just felt something prominent."

"It might have been some common thief or smuggler that was hidden in that abandoned sector we just passed," supplied Anaria.

Arryn shook her head. "Maybe I am just paranoid," she said, looking away in a vain effort to make sense of her feelings.

"Even though I didn't sense it, I agree. Something isn't right here," said Elantra.

Arryn turned back to him. "Remember our lecture earlier? If we sense anything out of the ordinary, we are supposed to tell Master Obi-Wan or Siri or Darsha."

Anaria nodded. "I agree. I think this is a prime time that we actually listen to instructions when they are given to us," she said looking directly at Elantra and Arryn.

"Come on, maybe our Masters felt this 'disturbance,' too," said Arryn, ignoring Anaria's jest.

Anaria and Elantra followed Arryn as she proceeded to the small group where Obi-Wan and Darsha were conversing with each other. Siri was several steps ahead, talking to Emory Tiana. Darsha and Obi-Wan saw their apprentices and stopped talking. Obi-Wan nodded for Arryn to speak. "I am sorry for interrupting, Master, but I felt something, and I know we were supposed to tell you if we felt anything out of the ordinary. The only way I can describe it is as a kind of wave or disturbance in the Force."

Obi-Wan shared a look with Darsha and tensed. "When did you sense this, Padawan?" He asked. She pointed to the abandoned sector. "Back when we passed that area. I'm not sure if it was just smugglers or thieves hidden there, or-"

"The Sith." Obi-Wan finished. "I am glad you told me about this. May be Emory Tiana is familiar with the territory and can provide us with some answers."

Darsha went ahead to where Emory was talking with Siri.

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation, but what do you know about the sector that we just passed?" Darsha asked.

Emory paled and his eyes widened slightly. He quickly looked to the ground. "It is… not an area that we Bondorians take pride in. We call it the 'domain of contempt.' There are innumerable gangs, thieves, and scoundrels within those walls. It should never be traveled lightly." Obi-Wan nodded as Emory returned to his conversation with Siri. What Obi-Wan didn't notice was the smirk on Emory's face.

"What did you conclude from Emory's response, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked in a whisper.

Arryn frowned thoughtfully. "I sensed fear from him, but that was only minute. The feeling disappeared so quickly that it made me doubt I had actually sensed it."

"Don't despair, I felt it too. Do not doubt your feelings."

"Yes, Master." Arryn paused thoughtfully. "If Emory is afraid of something, he certainly is good at hiding his feelings. I think that either he lied to us or didn't tell the complete truth. I do not trust him."

"I think we must wait before jumping to such a harsh conclusion that he cannot be trusted. Do not be so anxious to make judgements. We need to wait and see."

Arryn, though still very doubtful, nodded and rejoined Anaria and Elantra. "Am I quick to judge people?" she asked solemnly.

Elantra answered, "Is this some phase that you are going through? First you wanted to know if you were going to turn to the Dark Side and now you are concerned about your ability to judge people. This is just a guess, but does Master Obi-Wan have something to do with this?"

"Yes. He told me that I should trust my feelings, and they tell me that Emory should not be trusted. But when I told him that, he said I should not be so quick to judge. I try to trust my feelings and look where I end up! I get reprimanded."

Anaria looked sympathetic. "All mentors have a way of seeing more faults than we'd like them to. Though it seems to make no sense now, I'm sure that some later reflection will show you the growth from the situation."

Arryn sighed. "You're right, Anaria, as usual. Can we change the subject?"

Elantra smiled in concurrence. "I wonder if that Jedi team is still here. Maybe they infiltrated the Sith and are in no position to contact us. Master Siri once had to do that, but she was acting as a pirate, an associate of the ruthless Krayn."

"Krayn? I've heard of him. Didn't Anakin Skywalker kill him in self defense?" asked Anaria.

Arryn snorted. "With Anakin, who knows if it was really self defense." She paused for a moment, lost in contemplation. "I agree, Elantra, that your theory about the Jedi team is logical, but I don't have the knowledge to tell you if it possible. I don't know how the Sith recruit followers, and I am not sure that I want to find out."

Anaria cleared her throat. "Um, did anyone notice that we are not in the city anymore?" Arryn looked around. All she saw was grassy plains and groups of massive Kaha trees. "We are following Emory, so I guess this is the right way," murmured Anaria. Elantra shared a look with Arryn. She felt a tingle go up her spine when Anaria mentioned Emory. Her mistrust of their guide was evident.

The Jedi and Emory walked on for several miles until they came to a small village. The populace was clad in earth toned cloaks, nearly identical to those worn by the Jedi team. Emory spoke. "You will reside just west of this village. The Bondori government has a residence there that should suit your needs." Arryn eyed him suspiciously. She didn't understand why they would be housed so far from Bondor if that was where they would spend the majority of their time. She shrugged nonchalantly and followed Obi-Wan to their quarters.

The residence was a four-story building made from a white stone that Arryn couldn't identify. Various vines grew on one side of the wall, and many massive varieties of trees surrounded the other three walls, giving off a nice bit of shade. Emory mounted the ornately carved stone stairway, and the rest of the team followed. "If you will just follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

Arryn rubbed her eyes in an effort to subsidize the thousands of questions she wanted to ask. Were all missions as confusing as this one? What was Emory Tiana really hiding? She heaved a sigh and followed her companions in a perplexed silence. She knew that there were certain times that were appropriate for asking questions and others that were not. To distract her mind from the chaos of mounting queries, Arryn focused on the unique architecture of the building.

Emory told them that quarters were on the second, third, and fourth floors and common rooms were on the first. Arryn chose the only room on the second floor that overlooked the forest. She wished that her were quarters on the first floor, but kept the heavy drapes shut to block out any evidence of the height. She sat on the bed and gazed around the simple, yet elegant room. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" she called.

Elantra poked his head in. "Isn't this place wizard, Ary?" He walked to the window and pulled the drapes open.

"NO!" Arryn cried, just as the light filtered in through the window. She had a clear view of the twenty-foot drop from her window to the ground. She lept up and snatched the curtain from Elantra's hand. She caught a glimpse of the descend and froze. Her head swam. She forced herself to take a step, and then another, until she backed up to the wall next to the door. Arryn clung to the doorframe, trying to tear her eyes from the streams of light. She didn't know how long she stood there, trembling, trying to get her courage together.

It wasn't too long, she knew, because the next thing she saw was Elantra saying, "Arryn, look at me." His bright blue eyes suddenly came into focus and he took her shoulders and guided her to the bed. "You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" She nodded.

"I'm really sorry for opening the window. Why didn't you tell me you were afraid? There is nothing to be ashamed of. My sister, Sadie, would not even come up those stairs if she were paid to."

Arryn's eyes widened. "Your sister, the Jedi Knight, Sadie? She is afraid of heights, too?"

Elantra nodded. "See? It's perfectly natural." Elantra waited patiently while Arryn calmed down. A few moments later he asked, "Are you feeling any better?"

She nodded. "Yes, I think I'm fine now."

He smiled sympathetically at her. "Good. Come one, let's go downstairs and see what is going on."

She agreed and took off down the stairs behind Elantra, anxious to be on flat ground.


	13. Exploring

Chapter 13

Darsha Assant and Anaria were already downstairs when Arryn and Elantra came.

"What's happening? And where's Emory Tiana?" asked Elantra. Anaria looked at Darsha, who in turn looked at the stairs to see Obi-Wan and Siri come down into the room.

She smiled. "Since we are all here now, I think we should discuss our plan of action. Emory Tiana will take us to see the Sith markings later on. Their day only lasts seven hours, so it should be dark soon, which is why he wants to wait to show us. If Obi-Wan and Siri agree, I think you Padawans should go out and explore a little. Expand you knowledge of the Living Force here. These beings can teach you more than any historical information can."

Siri broke in. "Observe, but do not interfere unless absolutely necessary. And as always, keep your comlinks close at hand incase we need to reach you. If you see or here of any strange occurrences, contact us immediately."

Arryn, Anaria, and Elantra agreed and headed outside. Arryn smiled once they were out of their residence. "I am so happy to have a break. We can go anywhere, right?"

Anaria nodded. "I think so." She looked at Arryn again and folded her arms. "I know better than to think that last comment was out of innocent curiosity. What crazy adventure do you have in mind now?"

Arryn grinned. "I want to know what made that surge in the Force back in Bondori."

Elantra gaped. "If you were not my best friend, I'd think you were crazy."

Anaria shook her head. "I've done some weird things with you, but this time I think Elantra's right." She muttered to herself, "I can't believe I am actually agreeing with Elantra."

Elantra, who had overheard her comment, shot Anaria a dirty look. Anaria pretended not to notice. "If you think I am going to do this, think again. No way could you get me back there, not in a million years, no way, no how. I refuse."

Arryn pouted. "Please, oh pretty please, Anaria?"

"Oh come on Arryn, not the pout! You know I melt when you do that."

Arryn laughed. "Why else do you think I do it?"

"Sorry, but I am standing firm against you, Ary. There is not a lot that scares me, but that sector does. Let's think of something else to do." said Elantra.

Arryn sighed. "Fine, two against one. What do you want to do?"

"I want to see the towns here." said Anaria.

Elantra nodded. "That is possible," he mused, "but we only have a limited time to venture. There is no way we could see them all."

Anaria brightened. "I know a way we could! Come on! Follow me!" Arryn glanced at Elantra, shrugged and followed Anaria.

A/N- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Sith Encounters

Chapter 14

"This is boring," Coram whined in a whisper to Annika.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining, you idiot. We will see so much action in the next few hours it will make your head spin. Now shut up and listen to Master Arriette. In case you haven't noticed, she has spent the last ten minutes lecturing us."

Coram snapped up when he heard this. He had been dangerously close to falling asleep. Arriette turned around and snapped, "Coram, I know you have not been listening to me. I also know better than to talk to Annika when my Master is trying to teach something important."

"I'm sor-" started Coram when Annika interrupted. "Master Merian, it was my fault. I was confused over something and asked Coram for clarification."

Arriette smiled. "No harm done, Annika. That was very considerate of you to protect Coram, but I know he was the one talking." Annika gaped at Arriette.

Arriette continued with a sigh. "Since it is fruitless to try to continue to teach you, go out and get some fresh air. It will do us all some good." With a final look around the room, Arriette grabbed her cloak and strode out.

"Nice going, you oaf. We need to cooperate with her if we want anything to get done." Said Annika as she got up and straightened the cushions on the sofa they were sitting at. "Come on, let's go outside. I'm tired of being cramped in here with you."

Coram nodded and followed her outside. The Underground Fortress opened to a large meadow surrounded by a dense forest. "All right," said Coram. "We're outside. Now what?" He noticed a slight twinkle in Annika's eye. "What?" he said, heaving a sigh.

"Well, you said you were bored earlier…"

"So?"

"Well…I was thinking… Do you want to duel?"

Coram gawked at Annika like she was positively insane. "After what I saw with the seekers earlier, I would have to say absolutely not. You'd rip me to shreds in less than a minute."

"Oh come on, you can't be that bad. Fine, I'll tell you what. If you can think of something better to do, I'd be willing to listen."

Coram shifted uncomfortably. "I don't have a better idea."

"Okay, then. Shall we use single or double blades?"

"Stay with single. Let's not get too fancy here."

She grinned. Something in her smile made Coram's blood boil. There was no way he would let a ten-year-old show him up. He was not going to let her win. "Shall we begin?" he asked icily.

They bowed to each other out of respect and perhaps a hint of resentment, and ignited their lightsabers.

"Where are we going?" Called Arryn as she and Elantra followed Anaria.

"I have not a clue," Elantra called back. Anaria stopped suddenly in front of them. Elantra and Arryn jogged to her.

"Arryn, you can hate me forever for being such an insensitive friend, but I just realized something. I wanted to see the countryside from the top of one of those Kaha trees up ahead. But I just remembered that you wouldn't want to because of you fear of heights."

Arryn nodded. "I think I'd rather stay here, on solid ground. And I don't hate you, Anaria. It was sensitive of you to think of me now. Thank you."

Anaria and Elantra clambered up the massive trees within a matter of minutes.

"What's it like up there?" shouted Arryn. Elantra replied something unintelligible and climbed down.

He brushed the leaves and twigs from his tunic. "I'm not usually afraid of heights, but by the stars, those things are towering! I'm not going back up there."

Anaria shouted down to them. "I can see farther than Bondori from here. Where is Elantra?"

Arryn shouted up to her, "He's down here with me. What else can you see?"

There was a brief pause and the rustling of branches before she replied.

"Wait a second…"

"What?" Arryn and Elantra shouted in unison.

"I see something about a kilometer North." Arryn and Elantra heard a gasp. "I …I think it might be lightsabers!"

"Maybe it is the Jedi team! Maybe they heard we were here and are trying to signal us! Come on you guys, lets go see them!" Cried Arryn as she took off running toward the place where Anaria spotted the lightsaber flashes.

Anaria scrambled down from the tree. "Arryn, wait! It could be the Sith! It could be a trap!" But Arryn was too far ahead to hear her.

"Hah! Score one for Coram," he said as he tapped Annika with his low-power saber. "You appeared so talented when I saw you practicing. But now, in real combat, we see that I am the Master," he taunted.

She snorted as she blocked his blow. "You're not the Master of anything at all, buzzard brain. I'm going easy on you."

He lowered his saber. "I didn't ask you to take pity on me. Give me your best shot and we will truly see who is greater."

Annika flashed him a cocky smile. "Al lright, you asked for it." She came at him in a quick, aggressive attack. He blocked blow after blow. Annika was good, but he had several more years of experience than she had. He used that piece of knowledge to his advantage. He felt the anger rising in him as he pictured her beating him and used it to fuel his motivation. Annika struggled to maintain her composure as she parried attack after attack. She had not counted on his agility; but then again, she had some surprises left in her, as well. Coram watched as she executed a perfect 360-degree turn and kicked his lightsaber from his hand, but before she could react, he used the Force to grab it in midair before it hit the ground.

"Nice try," he muttered under his breath.

"Thanks!" came her cheerful reply.

She evaded his strikes and felt victory would be soon at hand. Then Coram did what she hadn't expected him to do. He copied her move, ran up the side of a Kaha tree, flipped backward and landed his lightsaber at the nape of her neck. It was over and Coram had won.

Annika was in a state of shock. "You…you beat me."

Coram saw a deep sadness in her eyes and rethought the pert comment he was about to make. "I'm sorry, Annika. It just happened." He genuinely felt bad for the girl. It was apparent that she wasn't used to being beaten. Then he noticed a strange look on her face.

"Annika? Are you okay?"

She nodded, but continued to look distantly behind Coram. Coram was hit by a wave of nausea. He fell to his knees in pain. "Annika-" he moaned. She knelt down beside him. "Are you okay, Coram? It's a tremor in the Dark Side. The Jedi are near."

Coram jumped up, trying desperately to forget his nausea. "Should we get Arriette?"

Annika shook her head. "We have no time! We'll have to take care of them ourselves."

Coram agreed. "We should hide, and surprise them. Master Tiana and Arriette want them alive, right? So, I say we stun them." Annika nodded hastily. "Come on, we have to leave the open space. Head toward the wooded area."

They crouched beneath some ferns and waited. Coram turned to Annika and noticed that she was extremely pale.  
"Are you afraid?" asked Coram.

Arriette nodded. "I've never faced a Jedi before." It was then that Coram knew that Annika was really just a little girl behind her tough and bossy façade, and somehow, he took comfort in that fact.


	15. Kidnapped!

Chapter 15

"Arryn!" cried Elantra and Anaria in unison. Arryn was too far away to hear them. "So what should we do?" he called as they followed her.

Anaria shook her head. "Keep running."

Arryn was nearly to the point that she was not visible to Anaria or Elantra. "I wish she was not the fastest runner at the Temple," Elantra grumbled to himself. He noticed that Arryn had stopped ahead of them, which gave her friends the chance to catch up slightly.

"Coram, I think I see something," whispered Annika, peering out from her spot behind a thick bush. He put a finger to his lips to silence her and gestured to his lightsaber hilt. She grasped hers and waited for a few seconds until the pain coming from the light side of the force in her head was unbearable. She sprang from behind the bush and struck her opponent as hard as she could with the hilt of her saber. The Jedi was down in a flash, and Coram was at her side with a blaster in his hand.

"Nice to finally make your acquaintance, Jedi. Now prepare for your death."

Annika ignited her lightsaber and held it at the Jedi's neck. If the Jedi tried to move, it would be killed. Coram pulled the trigger of the blaster and a blue arc shot from it and paralyzed the already unconscious Jedi.

Anaria and Elantra stopped several paces behind the clearing. "Elantra, we have to do something!" cried Anaria, watching as Arryn was sprawled on the ground, unconscious, and in the hands of two Sith.

He held a hand out in front of her as a restraint. "Anaria, if we go right now, they will kill us, too."

"But what about Arryn?" she said.

"When they leave, I'll take the girl, you take the other one. They are expecting us, wait until their guard is down." Elantra had a grim expression on his face. "We won't let anything happen to Arryn. Anything."

Anaria summoned her courage and nodded.

The two Sith picked up Arryn and started walking back to the Fortress. Coram suddenly stopped. "I feel something else. Annika, I think there might be another Jedi nearby."

She froze and opened her senses. "I think you are right, Coram. I feel something…faint."

They placed the fallen Jedi on the grass and ignited their lightsabers, just as two more Jedi came at them. Annika fought the boy.

Coram shouted to her over the clash of the sabers, "Take the stunned one, I'll hold these two off. Now go!" Annika nodded and dragged the fallen Jedi back to the Fortress.

"Master Merian!" she screamed. Arriette came running from the main room. Her eyes widened with surprise as she saw Annika with the Jedi.

"Coram… two others…outside…" she stuttered.

Arriette raced out and met Coram where he was locked in a double-bladed battle with two Jedi Padawans. "Coram, go to Annika now. I'll handle the Jedi brats."

At the sight of the Sith, the two Jedi Padawans turned and ran. "We can't handle a fully trained Sith Lord." Shouted Elantra. "Let Master Siri handle that. Come on, we must get back before its too late!" As he ran, Elantra made a solemn vow to himself that he would get Arryn back and make the Sith pay for what they did to his best friend. Nothing was going to stop him.

Arriette pressed a button on her wrist comlink and seconds after, Emory Tiana appeared in the clearing. He jumped off his speeder bike. "The Jedi? But they were supposed to stay at their quarters until we ambushed them tonight."

"Well, it appears that one of the little brats came close to the Underground Fortress, but fortunately, Coram and Annika captured it. We can start the interrogation immediately."

Emory gave her a sidelong glance. "But what about the other Jedi?"

"If all goes as planned, this one will tell us what we need to know and the Jedi will be defenseless next time we meet." Arriette gave a malicious grin and followed Emory to see their prize capture.

The sky was dark purple by the time Elantra and Anaria found their way back to the residence. They had already given their Masters an emergency signal on their comlinks and burst through the door.

"Master-"

"Anaria climbed a tree-"

"Sith appeared-"

"Arryn-"

"Captured, stunned, who knows where-"

"ENOUGH!" said Obi-Wan silencing the Padawans. "One at a time. You first, Anaria."

"I wanted to climb a tree and I saw someone or something with lightsabers, so Arryn thought it was the other Jedi team and ran to see them."

"Then we saw the Sith who stunned her and took her away!" Finished Elantra.

"Master Darsha, we have to do something!" cried Anaria.

Darsha put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Anaria, Padawan, we will get her back."

A/N- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Among the Sith

A/N- Sorry it's taken so long to update...I thought I'd deleted the document with the rest of the story; fortunately that is not the case! Please review...1000 views and only 1 note...I'm so sad :( ! Just kidding- but please do leave some comments!

Chapter 16

When Arryn regained consciousness, she was in pain. Her head felt as if it were about to explode. It was agony she had never felt in all her life. She could not see anything, even after

countless hours of Jedi training. But worst of all, she could not feel the Force.

"The Jedi is awake!" called a voice from the corner of the room. Instantly the room filled with brilliant light. Arryn grimaced at the brightness. When she was finally able to open her eyes, she was face to face with Emory Tiana, who stood patiently in the doorframe with his hands behind his back.

"You!" she spat. "You are a…a traitor! You're a Sith lord!"

He gave her a cruel smile. "I assume I should take that as a compliment."

She glared at him, but forced herself to remain calm. "Why can't I feel the Force?"

Emory pointed to two small creatures asleep on the floor. "These are Ysalamiri from the planet Myrkyr. Fascinating little creatures, aren't they? They are able to block out any use of the Force, which is incredibly beneficial for me. You are unarmed both with your lightsaber and with the Force."

"You may have me, but I will never turn to the dark side." She said through gritted teeth.

Emory laughed softly. "Ah, we shall see about that, little one. We shall see. But for now, you may still cling onto the beliefs of your precious light side. You see, it is not that I do not want you to turn, because that would be an added bonus, but you hold something much more valuable to me."

"What?"

"Information. I ask a question; all I want is an answer. You hold inside of you information that I find quite valuable about the Jedi order. I want it."

"Why?" she asked.

"Need I remind you that you are not in a position to ask questions?" said Emory in a dangerously quiet voice. "But I do see some validity to what you are saying. My goal as a Dark Lord of the Sith is to extinguish the last of the Jedi. You, being one of them, know where many of the fleeing Jedi have gone."

"And if I choose not to tell you…" said Arryn, not very impressed at his reasoning. Emory stopped pacing in front of her. "Then, little one, you will be the first to meet our torture system. If that fails, then you will be, for lack of a better word, killed."

For the first time since she was kidnapped, Arryn was scared.

"Okay, let's review our facts. There were two apprentices at the scene. Were they both armed?" asked Siri.

Elantra and Anaria nodded.

Siri rubbed her temples. "This means that there are at least four Sith on Bondor-two Masters and two Apprentices, assuming that they are the only ones here."

Anaria spoke up quietly. "Has anyone noticed that Arryn seems to have disappeared from the Force?"

"Blast! The Sith must be using Ysalamiri to hide her from our senses," said Obi-Wan. "Her tracking signal has been disengaged and there is no comm signal."

"What are Ysalamiri?" asked Elantra.

"They are small organisms that block out any use of the Force as a defense mechanism," said Obi-Wan.

"This will make our search even more difficult!" Siri sighed and turned to Darsha.

"Could you take us to where Arryn was kidnapped?" asked Darsha gently. Anaria nodded. "I think so."

"I know this is probably very hard for you both. But in order to find Arryn, we are going to need your help." Said Obi-Wan quietly.

Anaria looked down, as Elantra sent her a mental message. We are going to have to be brave, for Arryn's sake. Anaria nodded. "Let's go."

Arryn was tied to a chair. She saw her lightsaber and comlink lying on a table, just out of reach and noted that Emory was outside, taking to whom she assumed was the other Sith. Arryn tried to move the chair she was tied to, but without the Force, she was not able to make a lot of progress. Several minutes and many tries later, she was much closer to the table. She cautiously tried to reach her lightsaber without making much noise. "Just one more inch," she muttered to herself. A strong hand closed over the lightsaber just as she was about to grab it.

"You are clever, little one. But you may not have this," said Emory taunting her with the lightsaber in his outstretched palm. "I see we will have to proceed with caution with you. You are much smarter than I had originally presumed. But then again, you were the only one to figure out that I was a Sith back in Bondor." Arryn scowled as he turned and walked out.

"Arriette, the Padawan was very close to getting her lightsaber back. She is extremely smart and not to be underestimated. How should we proceed with her?" said Emory.

"We should start the interrogation as soon as possible. I've contacted Senator Ballastiodes and we should hear from him at any time. I think we should send Coram to guard her. Annika can stay outside." Emory nodded. "Very well."

Arryn kept her head down as the new person entered the room. "What do you want?" she hissed. Coram was taken aback. He didn't realize that their prisoner was nearly the same age that he was. During the lightsaber battle, he hadn't paid much attention to ages or faces.

Coram stared at the captive, unable to take himself away from her intriguing eyes. They were a deep azure blue that showed strength and hard resolve in them. He would have expected that after being held against her will, the girl would show signs of fear or anger.

She was small in size with auburn hair that fell just below her shoulders in an intricate braid. Coram drew in a deep breath. "What is your name?" he asked.

She glared her dark blue dagger eyes at him. "Why should it matter what my name is?"

Coram shrugged. The girl looked down and then back at Coram. "Arryn."

He looked at her. "What?"

"I said, 'Arryn.' You asked what my name is. It's Arryn Mindalen."

His eyes narrowed to slits. "You're not from the House of Mindalen are you?" She gave him a funny look, trying to disguise the fact that she had no idea what the House of Mindalen was.

"No, why?"

"Just curious."

She gave an unconvinced nod. "Right." He must be the dim one here, she thought to herself. Then, suddenly, an idea came to her as to how to try to escape, but she had to work to not show it on her face. "So. Not much conversation here, is there?" She pointed out mildly. Coram shook his head. "No, I suppose you are right about that."

Arryn shrugged as nonchalantly as she possibly could with her wrists bound together. "What is it like, to be a Sith apprentice?" She asked curiously.

"Are you trying to do one of those mind tricks on me?" He said.

"No, those only work on the weak-minded. And besides, I'm not any good at them. I am curious, though. What is it like to be a Sith apprentice?"

"Its like, well…like being a Sith. I don't know, it's not something I think about. I just do it. There's training and stuff, but I don't really count that as 'being' a Sith…" While Coram droned on, Arryn kept her face still to make it look like she was listening. Then, using a mental trick she had learned, she probed his mind, trying to see if he knew where her lightsaber was being held. She truly was adept at mind tricks. This one was especially useful during exceedingly boring classes when instructors had a tendency to talk for hours on end. But, unfortunately, Coram did not know where her lightsaber was, or if he knew, he certainly was good at burying the information in his mind. Given his personality, Arryn guessed it wasn't the latter.

A loud trill from his comlink interrupted Coram's speech. In one fluid motion, he picked up from his belt. "Yes, Master?" Arryn heard a woman's voice on the other end.

"Are you guarding the Jedi?" Arriette asked from the other end of the comlink, emphasizing the word Jedi with disdain.

"Yes, Master Arriette." He replied, sighing.

"Good. We are receiving a transmission from Coruscant. Report now!" She barked.

Coram nodded. "What about Ar-…I meant the Jedi."

Arriette did not notice his slip. "Secure the door behind you, understand? There is no way she can escape."

"Yes, Master. I understand."

Arriette ended the transmission abruptly. Coram sighed, his eyes on the floor. He could feel Arryn's eyes on him as she waited to see what he would do.

"Arryn, as an apprentice yourself, you must understand, I cannot disobey my Master."

Coram stopped as he realized what he was saying. Earlier in the day, he would have been eager to see the traitorous Jedi scattered across the planet in billions of small pieces. But after having met one, a human with feelings just as he did, Coram felt very confused. His Sith-trained mind told in one thing, his heart told him another.

He looked up, not able to make eye contact with Arryn. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Without another word, Coram walked out and sealed the door behind him.


	17. The Torture Device

Chapter 17

In the main chamber of the Underground Fortress, Arriette, Emory, Annika, and Coram waited for the transmission. Moments later, Mai Lin materialized in front of them.

"Masters Merian and Tiana, Senator Ballastiodes and Governor Schualberke have asked me to contact you. They are tying up loose ends and are not available at the moment. I received your transmission and passed it on to the Senator. He is very pleased with the capture of the Jedi and gives his approval for you to begin the interrogation. Report back once you have extracted the information." Mai Lin disappeared.

"You didn't tell them that the Jedi we captured was just an apprentice," stated Coram.

Arriette looked at him. "There is no sense in telling them something that doesn't need to be told." She turned to Emory. "We have our orders, then. Shall we begin the preparations?"

"Of course. Annika and Coram, go make yourselves useful."

The two apprentices shared a look and started after their Masters.

Darsha Assant sighed in frustration. They had been searching for the clearing for nearly two hours and they were no closer to finding Arryn then they had been before.

"It's too dark to see properly!" cried Anaria out of disappointment. "How can we find Arryn if it is pitch black out? Even with glow rods, I still don't know where I'm going."

Darsha understood the girl's feeling of disappointment. Anaria's best friend was being held captive by Sith lords and the Jedi were helpless.

"May be we should head back for the night." Suggested Siri. "We could resume our search tomorrow morning, first thing."

Elantra looked grim. "I'm not leaving until we find her."

Anaria spoke up. "With Ysalamiri, it will be incredibly difficult to find her. Her Force abilities will be limited, if even possible."

Elantra heaved a sigh. "Fine, I suppose you're right. But I will be up at dawn tomorrow."

Siri smiled. "You're a good friend, Elantra."

Coram had never seen anything bigger than the torture device he was looking at. "What is that… thing?" asked Annika, coming up behind him.

"That thing is the torture device." He retorted sardonically.

"I'm not stupid, I know that! Does it have a name?" Annika asked coldly. Coram shrugged. "I have no idea."

Annika shivered. "Well, I'm glad I'm not the one who is going to be stuck in there." Coram nodded in agreement.

"And I'm glad you are not, too," said a voice behind the two Sith apprentices. Coram and Annika turned to see two men dressed in expensive, fine garments. The apprentices knew exactly who the men were. "G…Governor Schualberke, S…S…Senator Ballastiodes, I had no idea…" Coram stuttered. Remembering their manners, the two bowed to the politicians.

"Please, rise, Coram Nelamin and Annika Lia," said the older and shorter of the two, Governor Willis Schualberke. He stepped forward. "Isn't impressive? It took three teams of my best scientists to create this masterpiece. We called it FearMaster Prototype XIV 004566, but 'Torture Device' will do just fine."

Coram smiled, relieved to see that Governor Schualberke had a sense of humour. Arriette and Emory entered and surveyed the scene before realizing that the Governor and Senator were present.

"How good of you to come," said Arriette tensely. "I had no idea we were expecting visitors. Please forgive our unfortunate lack of luxury here."

"Not a problem at all, my dear," said Senator Ballastiodes. Annika made a face at his oily demure, but regained her composure before addressing him.

"If you will excuse me for interrupting, is there anything I can get you? Perhaps a glass of Juma Juice?"

"No thank you, Annika, but perhaps you could show me the prisoner. I'd much like to see the Jedi," replied Governor Schualberke. Annika looked at Senator Ballastiodes to see if he concurred with the Governor, but all she could make from his expression was a sense of authority.

"Very well. The prisoner is this way." Annika led the group through the underground tunnels to the prisoner's chambers.

"Master Arriette, what are we to do? Won't the Senator and Governor find out that the Jedi is only a Padawan?" asked Coram in a whisper.

"There is nothing we can do now. I only hope they will be…forgiving." Arriette answered faintly. She turned to Emory and whispered, "'They were tying up loose ends,' Mai Lin said. I am so glad to know that we are regarded as nothing more than a 'loose end.'" Emory nodded at her satire. "I know exactly what you mean."

Annika keyed in the password and the door to the prison cell slid open. Arryn, still tied to the chair, reeled at the number of visitors awaiting her.

"This…this is the captured Jedi?" stormed Senator Ballastiodes.

Emory spoke up meekly, "Yes, Senator."

"It is only a child!" The Senator exclaimed furiously.

Arriette fervently tried to lobby for their position. "Yes, but this is an exceptional Padawan. She was able to sense Emory as being a Sith far before anyone else, even the three Masters and other Padawans that accompanied her!"

Arryn smiled when she heard this. She had a small advantage over the Sith and the politicians. They greatly underestimated her abilities as being just a Padawan.

"We will see if your little girl is as intelligent as you say she is." The Senator went over to Arryn. "Tell me where the other fleeing members of your order are!" Arryn kept her face perfectly still, but raised her chin in defiance.

"I said, tell me now!" the Senator shouted. Arryn's lips twisted into a smirk. She shook her head as if to mock him. "I'll never tell," she said in a singsong voice. Immediately, she regretted doing that. Arryn had not yet been educated in what to do if she were captured by enemy forces, but she had a feeling it was not that.

Arryn saw the Senator's hand coming toward her, but she didn't react fast enough. It connected with her face with a loud crack. Tears automatically sprang to her eyes. She could feel a bruise start to form under her left eye. Coram, watching from the hallway, covered his eyes.

"I ask you again. Where have the fleeing Jedi gone?" he said in a dangerously quiet voice. Arryn remained silent in part as a punishment for the slapping, but also to remain in control.

"That's it, I've had it with the brat. Take her to the Torture Device." Said Senator Ballastiodes as he stalked out.

Emory quickly unknotted the ropes that held Arryn to the chair. "Get up." He growled in her ear. Seeing no other choice; she had no lightsaber and minimal, if any use of the Force; she stood and walked to face her doom.


	18. Arryn's Worst Fear

A/N- Thanks for reviewing, Alli, and also for the tip about enabling the anonymous reviews...I didn't even think of that!

Chapter 18

Arryn had never seen anything as large or as menacing. The torture device took up the entire volume of the room. Emory pulled her into the middle of the device and pushed her into the chair that was placed there. He strapped her arms to the armrests and placed two electrodes at her temples. Arryn kicked and flailed in an effort to get free.

"Stop it right now, or I will kill you on the spot." Emory hissed.

Arryn reluctantly stopped. "What will happen to me?"

"We will search your mind until we find your greatest fear. Once that is known, we will recreate it. You won't be released from your greatest fear until you talk."

"Knowing the Sith, I doubt that I will ever be released. And, since you have kept me alive this long, I am guessing that I am worth a great deal to you. You wouldn't dare kill me." Arryn replied, feeling a surge of boldness.

"I will not respond. You are only a child, you know nothing." Emory said.

Arryn felt the effects of the machine instantly. She felt drowsy, but not drowsy like when she had studied late into the night. She was able to see all that went on around her, but couldn't register anything. Senator Ballastiodes placed several Ysalamiri around the chair. The Sith all stepped back from the perimeter and the Senator pushed a switch in the wall. A giant metal ball on a long metal stand arose from the floor.

"You do not mind if I do the honors." Senator Ballastiodes said. It was not a question.

Arriette trembled slightly. "No, no, please, go ahead." Ballastiodes put his hands on the metal and felt a power surge through his body. The platform with the chair on it began revolving, faster and faster until it was little more than a white blur. The air around the Sith crackled with energy. Senator Ballastiodes had a strained look on his face.

"Almost there…. Almost there…. I've got it!" He cried triumphantly. He lifted his hands from the metal ball and immediately, the platform slowed down. Several moments later, it came to a complete stop.

"Her fear is of heights." He announced.

"Heights? That's it?" Coram said. "I thought it would be something like scarab beetles or waumpas. But heights? How do we simulate heights?"

Senator Ballastiodes smiled malevolently. "It is quite simple, really. The top of the Government tower will do quite nicely. It is over a hundred stories high in Bondor and the roof is accessible only from the interior of the building. The pillars that hold the building up will do quite nicely as a backrest, should the Padawan decide to sit down. Of course, she could not do so without getting a nice 270-degree view of the city below."

"What about the weather? The Padawan will not be protected from the harsh elements." Said Coram.

Senator Ballastiodes smirked. "Touching, Coram Nelamin. How kind of you to show such sympathy for the Jedi. A little rain or snow won't kill her."

Coram averted his eyes. "Yes, Senator." He mumbled.

"Now get the Jedi! We must transport her to Bondori, now." Ordered the Senator. The Sith scrambled to follow the orders.

Elantra couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure if it was late at night or very early morning. He got up and padded downstairs from his third floor quarters. He noticed a light under one of the doors and cautiously knocked. He needed to be around someone, he didn't care whom. With Arryn gone, he felt a hole in his heart.

"Come," called the voice. Elantra recognized Anaria immediately. The door opened and he saw her sitting by one of the large, broad windows.

"I take it you can't sleep either," she said. Elantra nodded.

"And neither can you. You aren't reading." He pointed out mildly.

Anaria took a deep breath and got up from where she was sitting. "I wonder where she is right now."

"Arryn?"

Anaria nodded. "Have you been downstairs yet?"

"No," he replied. "Why?"

"Because Masters Darsha, Siri, and Obi-Wan are all down there working on a plan to get her back."

"They are?"

"Yes. You know what I have been thinking?" She sat on the edge of her sleep couch.

"What?" Elantra sat next to her.

"If Emory Tiana is a Sith and he knows we are staying here, why hasn't he come after the rest of us?"

Elantra thought for a moment. "I have no idea. That makes no sense…wait, unless something has prevented him from coming here."

"Right, and what would be so important that he could not leave his lair?" Anaria probed.

"I don't know…maybe as a precaution to ensure Arryn doesn't escape?" He asked.

She nodded. "Or…a visit from a superior?"

"A superior? Like who?"

"Whom, Elantra, not who. Perhaps a certain Governor and Senator?"

"You mean Senator Ballastiodes and Governor…what's his name?" answered Elantra.

"Schualberke. Yes, exactly. I had a hunch about them when I first learned that they backed Chancellor Palpatine, even after we learned he was a Sith. I have little doubt that they are behind the kidnapping of Arryn." Elantra paused to take in the information. "Anaria, once again, you astound me with your intelligence."

"Thank you." She got up and walked to the window.

"Have you told anyone about your hunch?" asked Elantra

"No, I was about to, but you came in." she turned back to him.

"Don't you think we should?"

"Of course."

"Well, come on. Let's go."

Elantra followed Anaria downstairs. Just as Anaria had promised, the three adults we clustered around the large dining table pouring over a large map of Bondori. They looked up when they sensed the two Padawans in the doorway.

Darsha smiled gently. "Can't sleep?"

Anaria and Elantra shook their heads. Elantra elbowed Anaria. Anaria took a deep breath and told them her theory on the Senator and Governor being involved in the plot. When she was done, Obi-Wan, Siri, and Darsha all looked at each other. Finally, Darsha spoke. "Anaria, your intelligence never ceases to amaze me. I am proud of the way you have both handled this situation. As for your idea about Senator Ballastiodes and Governor Schualberke, I have no doubt now that you are correct."

"Which makes our position here much more difficult. If the government is involved, it could be very difficult to get Arryn back." Said Obi-Wan grimly.

"Look, the sun is coming up," said Elantra.

"So it is," agreed Obi-Wan. "We can resume our search in broad daylight now."

Siri beckoned Elantra and Anaria over to the map. "From what you have told us, we believe the fortress to be within this several kilometer radius. Can you remember anything else? The search area is big and anything you can tell us to minimize it will be of help."

Elantra tried to remember everything he could. The scene had played out in his mind over and over. He could see Arryn's face twisted in pain as she was hit by the Sith. He could see them stunning her.

"There was a large clearing where we fought the two Sith," he began.

"That's right! And the entrance to the fortress was disguised as a large boulder. There were trees around it and bushes too! That probably doesn't help much, but it's the best I can do." Anaria finished.

"Actually, that helps a great deal. We can narrow our search to this area," said Obi-Wan pointing out an area on the map.

"When are we leaving?" asked Elantra.

"In five minutes. Pack your things. It's going to be a long day." Replied Siri.

A/N: Hope you liked it...more to come soon, I promise. PLEASE REVIEW (I enabled anonymous reviews, so please please please tell me what you think! Muchos gracias!)


	19. The Search

Chapter 19

As a Jedi, Arryn was supposed to use mild language, but as she was taken to Bondor, she couldn't help thinking as many colourful words as she could to describe her captors. _Stop it,_ she firmly told herself. _What good will this do in the long run? I need to think of an escape_ _plan._ She looked around the ship they were in. Escape would be difficult in mid air, and besides, she had four, maybe six, armed captors to overcome. The odds didn't look good. _Okay, relax,_ she told herself. She wasn't sure where they were taking her, but she knew it involved heights of some sort and she was not looking forward to it.

"We have arrived," said Governor Schualberke from the co-pilot's seat. He and Senator Ballastiodes glided the ship down into a smooth landing. Coram, Annika, Arriette, and Emory unbuckled their crash webbing. Emory came over to her. "I hope you are feeling cooperative now."

"Not particularly," replied Arryn saucily.

"Get up." Emory said, pulling Arryn's arm. He pulled a piece of black material from one of the storage compartments on the ship and said sharply, "Turn around."

"Why?" asked Arryn defiantly.

"Just do it!" He roared. Arryn wasn't fazed. Emory pushed her around and tied the material around her eyes. "Just in case you get any ideas." He said.

_Fantastic. I can't see, _she thought. Immediately, a flashback hit her. It was three months ago; she was in the training room, battling Elantra. Arryn smiled. The situation she was in was just like their initial duel for apprenticeship, but this time, the Sith were her opponents. The strikes would go back and forth, but only one person could ultimately win. That person was going to be Arryn.

The sun was still low in the sky when the Jedi set off. They had acquired a landspeeder from one of the townspeople to cover more area quickly.

"I remember this place," called Elantra from the back seat. "The trees we climbed should be somewhere ahead."

Anaria nodded in agreement and turned to her friend. "Elantra, you know I'm not good about talking about my feelings," began Anaria in a low tone of voice.

Elantra turned to her. "I sense there is a 'but' coming."

"I can't help but feel responsible for Arryn's kidnapping. I didn't agree to go with her to Bondor, I climbed the tree, and I caused her to go running to see the lightsabers. If it weren't for me, she would be here with us." A tear fell down Anaria's cheek.

Elantra took her hand. "Jedi do not go down the path of 'ifs.' You choose in each moment what your next step will be." He said, echoing the words of his masters.

"But she didn't deserve to be kidnapped. It is all my fault."

"Anaria, do not assign yourself blame. It will only make things worse. And, it's my fault just as much as it yours. But we can't think that way. We need to be optimistic, for Arryn's sake."

Anaria took Elantra's courage. "I know," she whispered.

"Does this look familiar?" Siri asked, pointing to a hilltop ahead.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Anaria.

"That's where we followed Arryn to. The clearing should be at the top," finished Elantra.

The five Jedi reached the top of the hill. Elantra got out of the speeder and looked around. "This is where Anaria and I were. Arryn fought the Sith about five meters away."

"Over here," called Anaria from across the clearing. "There are footprints!"

Elantra had had little experience with tracking, but was adept at following footprints. "They lead over toward that large boulder."

"Good work. That must be the entrance to the Sith's lair," said Obi-Wan.

The Jedi examined the area for evidence of an entrance.

"I remember reading something about the Sith in the archives," said Anaria, deep in thought. "They wrote something on their holocrons, a saying about darkness or shadows or something."

Elantra nodded. "I remember it, too."

"In the shadows is where power lies," said Darsha.

Anaria piped up, "But it wasn't in Basic, it was in the Sith language. I can't recall the translation."

Darsha nodded."It was 'In Potestas Umbris Est.'"

And with that, the giant boulder slid aside and revealed a hidden passageway leading under the clearing.

"It…it must be the Underground Fortress!" Breathed Elantra. Obi-Wan, Siri, and Darsha pulled their lightsabers from their utility belts, but did not ignite them.

"Are we going down there?" Anaria whispered to Darsha, a trace of fear in her voice.

"Yes, Anaria. There might be…horrifying things down there. If you start to feel afraid, let the fear enter you, but do not let it take control."

Anaria nodded. She noticed that Darsha's usually crystalline eyes were clouded with fear.

"Master, are you all right?"

Darsha looked at Anaria on gratitude for the concern. "Just…bad memories. I will be fine, Padawan."

Siri spoke. "Why doesn't Obi-Wan lead, Elantra follow him, Darsha stay in the middle, Anaria behind her, and I'll take up the rear? That way, we have the Padawans covered in case…" she did not finish the sentence.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Very well." He entered the passageway with extreme caution. He let his eyes adjust to the dark. Several stone steps led down into what appeared to be a large common room of sorts. A few couches surrounded a large projection table. Everything was silent. Elantra stumbled over a piece of debris. Upon closer examination, he realized it was not a piece of rubbish; rather it was a bead.

"Arryn was here," he whispered in the dark. Obi-Wan turned and Elantra held the bead out to him.

"This is the scarab beetle bead she wore on her Padawan braid," said Obi-Wan.

"What does that mean?" Asked Anaria quietly.

"It doesn't mean anything," said Siri. "It could have just fallen, or she dropped it on purpose to start a trail of sorts."

The Jedi crept on, sensing no Sith presence. At the end of the large room, a small opening in the wall led off to a dimly lit corridor. Several doors lined the wall. Two were open. Obi-Wan stepped into the first one and saw only a rough chair and table.

"Do you suppose this is where she was kept?" whispered Elantra.

"Shh," said Anaria, silencing him.

The Jedi went into the second room. A large comm device stretched across one wall. A large stone cube protruded from the wall.

"What is that?" asked Siri.

Obi-Wan pulled it from the wall. It was a storage container. The lock fell away and revealed several objects. Obi-Wan held them up. The first object was a communicator very similar to the one they all wore. The second object made Anaria cry out. It was a cylinder that spanned about the length of her forearm. It was Arryn's lightsaber.

"A Jedi is never separated from their lightsaber…" said Elantra, who suddenly lost his optimism.

"Stop thinking such things, Elantra. Arryn may be perfectly fine, okay? Just stop it!" hissed Anaria.

"Why would the Sith have left such obvious clues here for us to find?" asked Siri.

"Two reasons. Either they were extremely foolish and do not understand the meaning of thorough, or they wanted us to find them," replied Obi-Wan.

Arryn felt very isolated. Without the Force, she felt as if a part of her were missing. She relied on the senses of touch and hearing to help identify her mysterious location. Arryn was led into the Governmental tower. She felt the floor's surface change from rough ground to plush carpet and deduced they were in a luxurious place. Arryn heard the sound of the lift's doors opening and felt the push she was given to get inside. The doors shut with a clang and Arryn felt the ascent of the lift. Several minutes went by until the humming stopped, signaling that they had arrived on their desired floor. Arryn was pushed out. She heard the beeping as a pass code was entered into an access panel. She was pushed through a door and felt a blast of wind hit her face. She was outside.

Emory Tiana removed her blindfold. "Welcome to your prison." Arryn drew in a deep breath. She was hundreds of meters above the ground on the roof of the public administration building. She froze, not able to even look out at the bustling skyline.

"There are ysalamiri inside the door, if you get any ideas. If, during this time, you feel…cooperative, we will return for you to tell us what you know."

Arryn barely heard any of what Emory had said. She was transfixed on the long drop down, noticing that there was no security railing anywhere. Five paces more and she would be off the building. She vaguely saw Emory turn and walk out.

Arryn sat down on the hard surface of the roof. Her body was rigid from fear and her breathing came in short bursts. Her head swam and she felt nauseous. Arryn commanded herself to relax, but her fearful mind had overridden the command. She tried meditative breathing, but could not focus enough to get anywhere. The Sith were right, this was the most optimal method of torture.

For the first time in her life, a salty tear rolled down her face, followed by another and another. She didn't care how emotional she had become; she was more frightened and alone than she had ever been in her life.


	20. Second Discovery

Chapter 20

"Over here, Master, I have found something!"Anaria called. Darsha appeared a millisecond later. "What is this?" A door to a hidden room opened. A chair on a circular platform puzzled Anaria, but Darsha knew right away what it was. She swiftly grabbed her comlink and contacted Siri and Obi-Wan.

"I believe Anaria has found something very important," Darsha said. Siri, Elantra, and Obi-Wan appeared momentarily.

"This is one of the newest systems of torture. This machine tracks brainwaves, or more specifically, those of fear. My guess is that the Sith exploited Arryn's fear and are using it as a method of torture," Darsha explained.

"Torture? I'm still not understanding why she was taken. I thought it was just because she is a Jedi and we are the Sith's sworn enemy." Said Elantra.

"That is certainly a possibility, Elantra, but I sense something deeper here. It's almost evasive. I feel there an aspect to this that we may be overlooking," Siri said, looking around the room with disgust.

"If we only knew Arryn's fear, then we could have a place to start to find her," said Darsha to Obi-Wan. He nodded slightly. "Arryn doesn't like certain small things, but not enough to fear them. Anaria, Elantra, you have known Arryn longer than any of us here. Has she ever told you of her fears?" Obi-Wan asked gently. Anaria and Elantra looked at each other sending a mental message. _Should we tell?_

Anaria gave a slight nod.

"Yes, we do know," said Elantra with great hesitation. "She is deathly afraid of heights. She was really embarrassed of her fear and was reluctant to even tell Anaria or me. I looked out the window on the second floor of our quarters and it made her head spin."

"And also, she refused to take the top bunk on the ship," supplied Anaria.

Darsha looked at the others. "So, now, we need to figure out where Arryn could have been taken."

The Jedi stood in silence for several moments.

"I have an idea," said Anaria slowly. "Remember that really tall building you saw, Elantra, in Bondor? That would be an ideal place to go if someone where afraid of heights."

"Yes…but that was just from what we had seen in the last two days. The city of Bondor itself is huge, but that is not including the rest of the planet, or even the galaxy. The Sith could have taken her off of the planet."

Anaria looked downtrodden. "You're right. I hadn't even considered that."

Obi-Wan intervened. "The building you saw, Elantra, was it near the Fountain of Knowledge?" Elantra nodded.

"I remember seeing it myself as we went through Bondor." He sighed and looked around the dismal place. "This is the only lead we have on Arryn's whereabouts. I'd recommend we follow it. I have a feeling that your instincts, Elantra, are correct."

Had it been under any other circumstances, Elantra would have been happy with the rare compliment from Obi-Wan, but he just blandly nodded.

Arryn had lost track of all sense of time. The sky was dark and few stars were present under a dense cloud cover. She had been visited by Senator Ballastiodes, Emory Tiana, and Arriette Merian, and not for social calls. She had not received any food, and each time she had not spoken, she was left with a lasting reminder of her lack of cooperation. She had a long gash along her cheekbone, many bruises, and she was almost certain that several ribs were broken. She tried healing herself with the Force, but the Ysalamiri's handicap proved to be a large obstacle. With little energy and no Force use, Arryn turned to her last resort: unconsciousness.

"We are here," called Darsha from the pilot's seat of the landspeeder. The Jedi all disembarked. In the eerie quiet of the night, the Fountain of Knowledge's splashing was magnified to a dull roar. Anaria shuddered softly in the cool air.

"Something isn't right," she murmured.

"There, up ahead, that's the building I saw," said Elantra softly.

Darsha whispered, "That is the Legislature Building. Just look at those pillars on the flat part of the roof. That's enough to frighten anyone."

Obi-Wan stopped and motioned the other Jedi to another building in the plaza around the fountain. "We cannot just blindly go in there. We need a plan."

"Right," echoed Siri. "I say we stay together. If, in fact, the Sith are there, we'd have a better chance at staying alive if we didn't split apart."

"There's safety in numbers," supplied Anaria.

"The Sith most likely would have Arryn in a highly secured area. They are probably patrolling around it. I say we send in someone to observe before going in," said Siri.

"And who might that be?" asked Obi-Wan with a raised brow.

"Darsha, of course," said Siri.

"Me?" Exclaimed Darsha.

"You?" Asked Anaria.

"Her." Replied Siri. "Darsha is very good at entering situations undetected."

Darsha replied in a mock falsetto, "And I'm sure Darth Maul can attest to that."

"Alright, what about Siri?" said Obi-Wan. Siri thought for a moment then nodded slowly. "Very well. My comlink will be on, so you can monitor whatever communications occur inside."

"What if we have some sort of communication system? Like clicks of the comm or something in case Siri cannot respond to us," suggested Elantra.

Siri nodded fervently. "Brilliant idea, Elantra. How about one click means I have found Arryn. Two clicks mean that I have been discovered. Three clicks means enter. I'll keep my lightsaber hidden and stay in the shadows. This could be a false alarm, so let's not keep our hopes up."

"Good luck, Siri," called Anaria.

"Luck is where opportunity meets preparation. And besides, I have the Force to guide me," Siri replied.

"May the Force be with you," called the rest of the Jedi team in unison.

Siri nodded and headed out.

**A/N- Sorry for the delay in updating...I've been sick :( Please R and R...thanks times a million!**


	21. The Escape

Chapter 21

When Arryn awoke, she noticed that she was not on the rooftop and breathed an internal sigh of relief until she remembered that she was still a captive of the Sith. She felt something hit her squarely across the jaw. "Wake up, Jedi brat."

Arryn eyes adjusted to the light of the room and she saw Senator Ballastiodes standing in front of her.

"I have had it with your antics. Do you think you can play games with me?" He snarled.

Arryn kept her face impassive. She heard the door opened and turned to see Arriette and Emory enter. Ballastiodes sent them a look. Arriette touched Emory's elbow as if to say I'll take this one. Emory folded his arms and leaned on the doorframe. Arriette stood next to Ballastiodes. She glared daggers at Arryn before saying, "Do not forget that I am a fully trained lord of the Sith. You are only a pitiful apprentice, and to a Jedi no less. My powers surpassed yours eons ago, so face it. You are defeated, and if you want to stay alive, it will do you good to remember that."

The door burst open again and Governor Schualberke, flanked by two Imperial guards, came in.

"Can we just get this over with?" Asked Arryn, formulating a plan in her mind. "I am sick of being your captive and I'd rather like to go home now." All the heads in the room turned to her.

"You are going to talk?" asked Arriette.

"Only if I don't have to go back out on that roof," Arryn retorted.

"Very well, then. Talk."

"How do I know you'll uphold your end of the bargain?"

Arriette sighed. "I promise with everyone in this room as a witness."

Arryn raised her eyebrow. "And I am supposed to believe your word? I am not that gullible."

The Imperial guards raised their blasters at Arryn, sensing a threat.

"And point those things somewhere else!" she called. They didn't move. "If you want me to talk, you'd better tell those guards over there to lower their weapons."

Emory signaled to them to lower their weapons. The guards complied with obvious hesitation.

"What sort of tangible evidence would you like?" Asked Arriette in a poisonous tone of voice. The truth was that Arryn was just stalling for time. She certainly wasn't going to talk, but she needed to bide her time to make the Sith think she would.

"Untie me."

Arriette laughed. "You wish."

"Yes, I do. Do you want me to talk or not?"

Arriette thought for a moment. Her eyes narrowed to slits. "Fine." She motioned to the guards at the door. "But keep her hands bound in case she gets any ideas."

The guards removed the ropes that held Arryn to the chair and went back to their stations by the door.

"So begin. What do you want me to tell you?"

"Let's start with-" Arriette was interrupted by a loud crash coming from down the hall. The momentary distraction was all Arryn needed. The guards fired their blasters out of reflex. Stupidly, they had forgotten that the room was magnetically sealed. Arryn ducked as the blaster fire ricocheted of the wall and hit the two ysalamiri by the door. They were immediately killed. Arryn got her senses back and while the Sith were ambling around in the confusion, Arryn had the ropes off her wrist and was through the door. She smacked the panel next to it as she ran, and the door closed behind her with the Sith, Imperial guards, Governor, and Senator all locked in. Arryn stopped for a moment to think. She let out a small laugh and trotted down the hall.


	22. Justice is Served

Chapter 22

"Score one for Tachi in stupidity," said Siri, as she surveyed the statue she had knocked over as she had tried to avoid an alarm system. With a quick wave of her hand, the statue was back in one, slightly cracked, piece.

"What just happened?" asked Obi-Wan from the comm.

"Nothing to be alarmed over," replied Siri. "I think it would be best to maintain comm silence now. I'm not sure what I am about to get myself-" Siri broke off in mid-sentence. She felt a haze over her lift, and with a flash, realized-"Arryn!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" asked Obi-Wan.

"She's here, I can sense her. The effect from the ysalamiri has dissipated. Now would be a good time for backup. Meet me in the mezzanine. I am going to try to find Arryn." Siri flicked off the comm and set off tosearch forArryn.

"I don't care how long it takes, I want the power back in here immediately!" Arriette screamed into her comm. In addition to locking them in, the little Jedi brat had cut the power in the room. The backup generators were not working, which made the situation worse. That littleJedi had caused her too much disarray. Arriette didn't care how much knowledge the Padawan contained- the next time she found the brat, she would spare no mercy.

"Lightsaber, lightsaber, where would they keep a lightsaber?" said Arryn to herself. She tensed for a moment, sensing something, but relaxed slightly as she realized it was a _Jedi _presence! As she rounded the corner, she saw Siri, but behind her were the two Sith apprentices, Annika Lia and Coram Nelamin. _They weren't with the others_, thought Arryn as she slapped herself on the forehead for forgetting such an important detail. Arryn grabbed a blaster from a weapons rack on the wall and shouted "SIRI!" as the two Sith apprentices advanced on the Jedi Knight. Siri turned just in time to ignite her lightsaber and found herself face to face with two double bladed swords.

Siri went immediately into action, blocking and striking with all her might. The Sith apprentices were good, but not nearly to the level of a fully trained Jedi Knight. Arryn was frozen, helpless, as she watched the battle commence.

"Use the blaster," called Siri to Arryn.

Arryn looked down at it. "I don't know how to use it!" In the blink of an eye, Siri tossed her lightsaber to Arryn, who threw her the blaster in turn.

"Remember what we practiced earlier on the ship?" called Siri as she expertly fired at the two Sith.

"Yes!"

"Now would be a good time to use it. Remember, keep a strong center. Come on, Arryn, you can do it."

Siri's lightsaber felt a bit strange to Arryn, but it felt more normal than using a blaster. She was able to easily maneuver with her small size, which made it more difficult for Annika and Coram to decently attack. Arryn heard voices behind her and saw the rest of the Jedi team. Elantra, whose expression of joy at seeing Arryn quickly materialized into one of grim determination, ignited his lightsaber and lept into the battle to defend hisMaster.Less than a second later, Arryn heard three additional lightsabers ignite and watched as the two Sith apprentices found themselves outnumbered.

"I surrender," said Annika, switching off her lightsaber and dropping it to the ground.

"Me too," said Coram as he dropped his lightsaber next to Annika's.

Arryn's eyes narrowed. The move was highly unusual and she had a slight feeling there was some ulterior motive behind their surrender. Siri picked up the two lightsabers and moved to guard the two Sith apprentices. Upon turning, she saw why they had given up so easily. "Behind you!" she called to the other Jedi. The Sith had managed to hotwire the door and had escaped with the two Imperial guards at their flank.

"This does not look good," murmured Elantra.

Obi-Wan tossed something at Arryn, who caught it with her free hand. It was her lightsaber. Shethrew a grateful look to Obi-Wan and tossed Siri's lightsaber back to her.

"Let's show 'em what Jedi are made of!" Arryn whispered to Elantra. The battle commenced and the Imperial guards, who were very slow,were quickly takendown by Obi-Wan, leaving only the two armed Sith lords.

"Annika! Coram!" snarled Emory as he saw the saw the twodefeated apprentices. "I thought better of you! Assist us now!"

Coram looked around helplessly.

Arriette yelled, "That's a direct order!"

Annika replied bluntly, "I don't want to die."

Arriette lunged at them, "Why I ought to…" But was not able to finish her sentence. She collapsed forward as she was hit in the back by a blaster shot. Arryn turned to look and was surprised to see Willis Schualberke holdinga blaster with a shaking hand.

"I couldn't let her hurt...my granddaughter," he said before collapsing.

"Is he…dead?" Arryn asked, before fully comprehending what Schualberke had said.

Darsha felt his pulse. "No, he'sjust unconscious."

Annika looked shocked, but her attention quickly turned toward her Master, who had a look of pure and utter hatred on his face. "You will pay for killing Arriette!" As quick as lightning, he snatched both Annika's and Coram's lightsabers from Siri.

"Now I'd like to see you take me on!" Tiana said, starting to rant. "Come on Jedi, give me your best." He started backing up against the wall.

Silence dominated the room for a split second, as time seemed to slow. Siridiscreetly picked up Schualberke's discardedblaster and a shot rang out. Emory fell to the ground and looked directly at Arryn. "Jedi brat," he said with great difficulty. And then he fell quiet.

"Is he…gone?" asked Elantra.

Darsha nodded silently. Annika's dark eyes suddenly welled up with tears. Coram moved closer to quietly comforther.

Everyone's attention was drawn from the sobbing girl to a crash in the hallway leading back to the room where Arryn's interrogation took place.

"Ballastiodes!" Arryn looked to Obi-Wan. "He is here too!"

"Stay here, Arryn," called Obi-Wan.

"You two, stay," ordered Darsha to Anaria and Elantra as the three Jedi Knightsran to find the missing Senator.

Arryn surveyed the mass of bodies, including Coram and Annika crying in the corner. She heard Anaria and Elantra come up next to her. "Even though they were evil, I still feel bad. Ugh, I hate death!" Arryn said to no one in particular.

"Who doesn't?" Anaria replied softly.

Garith Ballastiodes was sitting at his desk in the adjoining office to the room in which he used for interrogations, when the door burst open and the three Jedi arrived.

"Hello," he said smoothly. "Might I ask what you are doing in my office?"

Obi-Wan looked around cautiously. "You are Senator Ballastiodes?" Ballastiodes got up and walked around his desk to face them.

He held out a hand. "Yes, I am. And you would be…"

Siri looked at his hand and raised an eyebrow. Obi-Wan continued."Curious about your involvement in the kidnapping of an eleven year old Jedi Padawan."

Ballastiodes took his hand back. "Excuse me? I've been here all night working. I know nothing of…a kidnapping and I find it very disconcerting that you just accused me of such a crime."

Obi-Wan fed into his thoughts with the Force. "You're lying, Senator. I'd advise you to make things easier for yourself and simply tell us the truth."

Ballastiodes smoothed his expensive tunic and folded his arms. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Siri peered at his desk. "Then you wouldn't mind if we searched your office."

Ballastiodes' cool deportment changed into icy hostility. "Do you have a warrant?"

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Actually, we do. You see, while my friend was here searching for _my_ apprentice, we notified the local authorities, whoare arriving this verymoment. They were very distressed to hear that both their governor and senator were involved in a corrupt plot to kill innocent people. That would make for interesting reading in the morning news, now, wouldn't it?"

Ballastiodes' snake-like eyes narrowed. "Fine. I was behind it all. The kidnapping of the stupid little girl, the deployment of the Sith, all of it. But you'll never be able to prove it. I have a ship ready for deployment in ten minutes and if I am not on it, squads of battle droids will descend on Bondori and destroy the city."

Several squads of the police force stormed in. "By the high order of Bondor, we are hereby placing you under arrest!" Ballastiodes immediately put on his oily politician façade.

"I am the Senator of this planet and I demand to know under what charges you are placing me under arrest for!"

Siri pulled out her comlink and pressed a button. Ballastiodes voice filtered out. "…I was behind it all. The kidnapping of the stupid little girl, the deployment of the Sith, all of it..."

"Now call off the droids." Siri commanded.

Ballastiodes looked at the chief of the authorities. "These people are trying to set me up! I had nothing to do with the kidnapping and torture of the Jedi!"

"If you had nothing to do with it, then how did you know she was tortured?" said Darsha, folding her arms.

The chief of police stepped forward. "If you call off the droids, your detainment time will be reduced. You might even be able to run for reelection...though after this, I'd like to see _who_ would vote for you."

Seeing as he had no choice, Ballastiodes called off the droids. An officer placed stun cuffs on his wrists. Ballastiodes sneered at Obi-Wan, "You set me up. You will pay for this, Jedi scum."

"You set yourself up the moment you involved yourself in this," replied Obi-Wan.

"Take him away," said the chief of police.

"You'll find Willis Schualberke and two Sith apprentices in the hall with the Padawans," said Obi-Wan to the chief. The three Jedi left the senator's office and returned to their apprentices.


	23. All's Well that Ends Well

Chapter 23

"It's so good to see you!" said Anaria, hugging her friends after they all returned to the temporary quarters."I missed you all so much, you have no idea!"

Darsha beckoned her to a vacant chair in the main room of the Jedi's quarters. "Let me take a look at your arm."

Arryn looked down at her shoulder. A blaster shot had grazed her shoulder in the confusion of her escape.

"We were all so worried about you. But you are okay?" said Anaria.

Arryn nodded. "Yeah, a little shaken up, but that's all."

"Stop trying to be so brave," said Darsha."'A little shaken up' is hardly how I'd describe your physical state. Hold still, this antiseptic will sting a little bit."

Arryn grimaced. "Stinging is putting it mildly."

Anaria looked over Darsha's shoulder. "Ooh, that looks painful."

"It looks a lot worse than it actually is," said Arryn, pulling down her sleeve once Darsha was finished.

Elantra and Anaria were waiting rather impatiently for Arryn. "So, are you going to tell us what happened, or what?" said Elantra.

"Elantra, Anaria, give Arryn some space," said Obi-Wan.

Arryn tiredly smiled at Obi-Wan and mouthed _Thanks._

"Why don't you get some rest," he suggested to his Padawan. Arryn nodded without complaint.

"Of course. Is there anything we can get for you?" Elantra asked, looking a little concerned.

"Some blankets or music?" Anaria chimed.

"No thanks. I'm just going to head to bed." Arryn wearily climbed the stairs to quarters, not anxious to do anything but sleep. The memory of the kidnapping and the blank faces of those who were killed was all too fresh. She fell onto her sleep couch and within moments was asleep.

The sun was shining brightly through the small slit in Arryn's closed curtains when she awoke later in the day. Feeling more like her old self, she showered, dressed, and plaited her hair into its customary braid.

When she came downstairs, she expected to be barreled with questions from her friends, but to Arryn's surprise, it was quiet. Obi-Wan was the only one around, and he was sitting at the large table looking at a report on his datapad. He looked up when he saw her. "Where is everyone?" she asked from the stairway.

"I sent Anaria and Elantra to bed. They were exhausted, too, but made me swear to let them know when you were up. Siri and Darsha left several hours ago to attend a meeting on how to decide how to appoint a new, non-corrupt senator and governor."

Arryn laughed. "Word certainly travels fast here. I wish them both luck."

"My thoughts exactly." Obi-Wan replied dryly.

Arryn pulled out a chair and sat down.

Obi-Wan put aside his datapad. "If you are ready to talk about what happened, I will listen."

Arryn took a deep breath and began at the very beginning, telling her Master everything from when Anaria climbed the tree to the Imperial guard's fire hitting the Ysalamiri. Obi-Wan did not interrupt, but made mental note of several things. Arryn finished her story and waited to hear her Master's reaction.

"I'd say you had quite an adventure for your first mission," he began dryly, "And I owe you an apology. You trusted your feelings and knew that Emory Tiana was not trustworthy and I did not take it as seriously as I should have. I was cautious, but I now know that I need to take your judgement seriously from now on."

"Aren't missions supposed to build trust between Padawan and Master?"

"Yes, trust is the cornerstone between us, and I was caught up in the moment and failed to see it."

Arryn nodded. "I am just as much at fault. I made many mistakes here, too."

Obi-Wan was surprised. He had not expected her to take responsibility for her actions; rather he expected the defensive retort that was so common from his old Padawan, Anakin. "Such as?" he prodded.

Arryn's eyes turned downcast. "Such as...acting rashly, I guess. And the fact that I did some stupid things during my interrogation."

"Those things can be taught with time and experience, Padawan, but I wouldn't call what happened an act of rashness."

"You wouldn't?" Arryn was surprised.

"You didn't think. You didn't have the discipline of mind that I know you are capable of. And, although it was a momentary lapse, it was significant. I already lost one Padawan, and I don't want to lose another."

Arryn nodded solemnly. "I understand, Master, and I will try to work on discipline of mind in the future." said Arryn.

"There is something else that I think we will need to work on, as well,"began Obi-Wan. Instantly Arryn knew what it was. She couldn't keep her fear a secret forever.

"Your fear of heights can be overcome. It just takes practice and perseverance. I know of several things we can do to overcome it, but you need to be mentally willing."

"I am prepared, Master."

"Good. Once we get back to the Temple, we will work on it."

Arryn looked at her hands. "There is one more thing, Master. Do you ever get used to death?"

"I asked Qui-Gon that very same question. No, I never do, and that is how it should be."

Arryn heard whispering at the stairs and turned to see her two best friends, looking sleepy faced.

"Did we interrupt?" Anaria asked.

"No," Obi-Wan replied, looking at Arryn who also shook her head.

"May we have permission to go out of doors if we stay within a five meter radius?" Elantra asked.

"Very well, as long as it is only five meters."

Elantra and Anaria nodded solemnly. "We swear as Padawans of the Jedi Order, dedicated to upholding-"

"I trust you," said Obi-Wan grinning at the Padawans' antics. "Go have fun. You all deserve it."

"Where are we going?" asked Arryn, as she followed Elantra and Anaria.

"It's a surprise!" Elantra replied.

"Not another surprise," moaned Arryn.

Anaria giggled. "But it's a good surprise. Close your eyes." Elantra put his hand over Arryn's eyes.

"Okay, we're here. Sit down." Said Elantra.

Arryn sat and put her hand out to feel what she was sitting on. It was grass.

"You can open your eyes now," said Anaria.

Arryn's eyes were blasted with color from the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Anaria asked.

Arryn nodded, too speechless to say anything. Bondor's sunset was brilliant. Color stretched across the sparkling sky in dazzling wide arcs.

"I had thought that I would never see a sunset again," said Arryn, lying on her elbows, intently picking a blade of grass.

"Well, I guess you aren't so lucky.After all,you have the two of us around," said Elantra satirically. Arryn leaned over and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Well, I'm glad you're back Arryn," said Anaria, "Even if ferrocrete head, here, isn't."

Arryn smiled and laughed a real laugh she hadn't felt in days. It was good to be among friends.

**A/N: Finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed it! Some well-deserved thank-yous...Tyler, Amy, Seth, Lauren VK, Lauren C, Jen, Marissa, Becky, Kevin, Jason, and Michael; A.S, M. M.-C., A.O., and Lala O. for reviewing this prior to posting_.Destiny_, Arryn'snext adventure, isabout 3/5 written...stay tuned for its posting!Thanks to George Lucas for creating this fun universe!**

**Review or I shall set Sith Lords upon you (just kidding,but they'd be much appreciated :))**


End file.
